Past and Present 2
by Cinn
Summary: Basicly it's just a sequal to Past and Present. Well, with the exception of the last chappie of Past and Present, that doesn't exist in this fic. Just read, please. (crp at summaries, story is better)
1. 1: Aftermath

Cinn: Terrible thing boredom. Well, at least I have fanfics to write. This is a sort-of carry-on from Past and Present. Sort-of, it just takes that idea and I sorta carry it on from where the first film left off. By the way if you're thinking of it as a carry-on, the last chappie of Past and Present doesn't exist for this fic. Oh well please read...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aftermath,  
  
When squiddies attack, what's left? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke, the first thing I saw was the huge hole in the roof. God those squiddies did some damage yesterday. Bl**dy sentinels and their destructive programming.  
  
I pulled on my sweater and trousers and headed off to the mess hall. It shocked me to see you up so soon. I expected you to be resting at least, I mean you did DIE yesterday.  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
I got some goop and sat opposite him, we both had a lot to think about, especially me. I'd told him everything, but he'd been dead. Did he know what I'd told him, or not?  
  
" Was that true? "  
  
" Was what true? "  
  
" What you told me, when I.. Well I think I was dead at the time. Seams weird to be able to say that and have it being true... "  
  
" Um. "  
  
" Trinity.. "  
  
" What? ~ I don't want my heart breaking in two, I don't want to have to tell you again for you to know. ~ "  
  
" Was it true? Do you really love me? "  
  
" Yes. If you don't feel the same I can live with it.... "  
  
" H*ll don't I feel the same. How can I not? "  
  
" You do? "  
  
" Yeah, I do love you too. "  
  
I couldn't help but grin before leaning over the table to kiss him. We kissed for quite a while, I don't know how long though.  
  
4 hours later,  
  
This MIGHT take a while to fix. The whole panels been blown up, circuitry 'n' all. Have to make the whole thing again from scratch... B*gg*r all is what I think about that. Stupid bl**dy repairs, so boring and annoying.  
  
He arrived, and appears to be watching with interest as to how this is done.  
  
" Lemme guess. The teaching on this was described as major boring sh*t? "  
  
" Yeah, how'd you guess? "  
  
" I was told the same. C'mon, you might as well know how to do this. "  
  
I led him to the core and slid the jack into his neck plug. He winced a little, but it hurts a bit each time. I headed over to where the disks lay discarded and we went through all 3 pretty quickly.  
  
" Sorted. "  
  
I went to remove the plug, he appeared to be in pain as he sat up.  
  
" You alright? "  
  
" Yeah, probably just one of the after effects of dying. "  
  
" Probably. But I still think you should be resting. "  
  
" Nah, I'll be fine. "  
  
" What's wrong? " Morpheus asked, entering.  
  
" I'm fine. "  
  
" Yeah, sure you are Neo. If your fine how come you're wincing in pain? "  
  
" Neo, you should be resting, I have to agree with Trinity. "  
  
" I wanna help, I know how. "  
  
" Out of the question, we can't have the main person of the resistance dying from something that can be avoided. "  
  
" Fine. "  
  
" You're becoming as argutive as myself. Must have taught you well. "  
  
" Huh? " he asked as I helped him stand.  
  
" You know, at school 'n' everything. You do remember me don't you? "  
  
He looked at me as if I was off my head, but we headed towards his quarters anyways, and I started to explain.  
  
" You remember someone called Zoë don't you? "  
  
" Couldn't forget her. And how do you know? "  
  
" I was Zoë. "  
  
" Holy sh*t!! " he almost fell over despite the fact I was holding him up. " You were Zoë? "  
  
" Yes, I thought you recognised me. In the club. "  
  
" I thought I did, but I think I was more suprised I'd met the person who cracked the IRSD-base. "  
  
" Oh, well at least you know now. "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
I opened the door to his quarters and lead him to his bunk. He was in bit of pain, but he looked to be alright once he was laid down.  
  
" Can you stay? "  
  
" No, I'll come by later though... We need to sort the ship out as quickly as possible... "  
  
" Suppose. "  
  
I left, must be weird dying though...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: RRiigghhtt, I went even MORE mad than I already am. What do you think? You readers did always nag for longer chappies, so you better be reading this. Review, and there'll be more. 


	2. 2: Problems

Cinn: Yo all, I'm back, after reading very funni fics so I'm high. Oh well, just read. This might not be sane in any way.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Problem  
  
Most things start with a problem or start AS a problem... Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke slightly warmer than yesterday, probably because there's no huge hole in the roof in your quarters, unlike mine.  
  
I rolled (almost literally) from the bunk, either you were already awake or I kicked you or something by accident.  
  
" Up already? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm used to it. You're not. "  
  
" Not going back to the hating me thing are you? "  
  
" No, you never got up on time for your job. "  
  
" Well... "  
  
" I'm going for some food, dunno whether you wanna come too or want me to bring you something back...? "  
  
He sat up as if he was gonna come with me, but decided against it.  
  
" Can you bring somet back here? "  
  
" Sure. "  
  
I left, by the time I arrived at the mess I'd managed to wipe the smile off my face from some of the funny memories from school and such...  
  
" You look happy today Trinity.. "  
  
" Do I Tank? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Oh. You O.K.? "  
  
" As well as I can be with a huge hole in my side... "  
  
" Um. "  
  
I got two plates of goop and two glasses of water.  
  
" A little over your usual appetite... "  
  
" One's for myself the other's for Neo... "  
  
" Oh, is he O.K.? He did die 2 days ago. "  
  
" Think he is, he seems to be in a little pain.. Apart from that.. "  
  
" Good, can't have him dying now can we? "  
  
I shrugged as I left the mess with both sets of breakfasts. I opened the door carefully in case he's fallen asleep again, but he wasn't. He was leaning against the wall..  
  
" You should be lying down. "  
  
" So? How often do you do the things you're told to? "  
  
" Not often. And don't dare spill that over me like you did you're drink once. "  
  
" Now THAT was funny. "  
  
" Was not. "  
  
" Was, and I didn't do it deliberately. "  
  
I gave him the blank I'm-not-convinced look which just made him laugh more.  
  
" Whatever. I've gotta go now I've finished, to help with even `more` repairs. Waiting for the newbie took out a lot of our systems... "  
  
" Sor-ry, next time a few agents try or `kill` you I won't wait... "  
  
" Whatever. You know I was jokin' "  
  
" Yeah, so was I. "  
  
" Shut-up and 'eat' you're goop so I don't have to make 5 trips... "  
  
" O.K. O.K. "  
  
I took his plate placed it with my own and left.  
  
5 hours later,  
  
God dammit! Stupid wiring. Where's the sticky tape stuff....  
  
What the h*ll was that!?! I turn round...  
  
" Tank! "  
  
" I'm O.K. "  
  
" No you ain't.. "  
  
" I'm fine I just slipped. "  
  
" You're in a worse condition than Neo, and he died.. C'mon, we better get you to the med. bay... "  
  
" No, I'll be fine. I need to help, we'll never get the Neb fixed if not everyone who can helps... "  
  
" You'll never fix yourself if you keep up that attitude. You're going to go to the med bay and rest, or at least you're quarters. "  
  
" No I'm not... "  
  
" You are.. "  
  
" Yes Tank, you are. "  
  
" Morpheus... I'm not going, I have to help... "  
  
" No, I've already said it, you're resting... "  
  
He didn't look very happy about that, but he let me help him back to his quarters. Not without his fair share of complaining.  
  
" Tank, shut-up and get some rest. " I said just before I left him.  
  
6 hour later,  
  
" So that's 2 crew members having to rest, and two working. "  
  
" Yep, looks like Morpheus. " I replied from where I was in the machinery.  
  
The top half of my was in one of the access vents, so most of me wasn't visible. Why everything has to be so buried I don't know, there's just small access vents and stuff we have to use to get at some circuitry.  
  
" Trinity, how is Neo still alive? And don't tell me you don't know. "  
  
I removed myself from the access vent and replied,  
  
" I do know, but I don't know how to word it. "  
  
" I'm sure you do, but you just don't want to... "  
  
" ..I.. "  
  
" If you're not ready to say, tell me when you are. "  
  
He headed out of the core, I was on my own. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later, I knew before. But I don't want to, how can you tell someone how you resurrected someone by love and have them believe you?  
  
I was about to go back to the vent I was in when I heard the door squeak, a sure sign someone was about to enter... It was Neo.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing up? "  
  
" I was lonely, and bored. There's not much to do lying on you're back staring up at the roof. "  
  
" Should go to my quarters, you'd have a view... "  
  
" A view? "  
  
" Bl**dy sentinels blew a hole in the roof where my quarters are. "  
  
" oh, lucky you. "  
  
" Yep, so so lucky. " I replied sarcastically.  
  
" You finishing any time soon. "  
  
" Nope, I have watch tonight. "  
  
" Aw, another 8 or 9 hours of boredom on my own. "  
  
" You'll be asleep. "  
  
" Um, suppose. "  
  
8 hours later,  
  
Holy sh*t!!!! That is even more dangerous than what I've attempted before.... And that's saying something.. Who are they trying to unplug anyways... Do a bit of research,  
  
--  
  
Name: Lindsay Taylor  
  
Hacker alias: Mez  
  
Status: being monitored along with Kro.  
  
++  
  
Name: Dan Struton  
  
Hacker alias: Kro  
  
Status: About to be unplugged.  
  
--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: You wanted more, you get more. I left it there for absolutely no other reason other than I can't be bothered to make this chappie any longer, well maybe 'cause I felt like attempting a cliff-hanger. Thanks to: -  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Well he did DIE. Thanks.  
  
Da Buffster: Well, I cannot tell you what it is like to die, why don't you ask your chicken???? Thanks for the review.  
  
November: Thanks, that's all I can say really.  
  
richard the pedantic: was this soon enough? and I still haven't learnt how to spell your name so I'm still copying and pasting. Oh well, I might learn eventually, after all the s.a.t.s and stuff I have this year. Stupid exams. Thanks. 


	3. 3: Problems part 2

Cinn: Yo all, moi again. O.K. this fic might not be uploaded as regular as the other un. The other one was written when I couldn't sleep so most of it just needed typing up, but this un's being typed out of boredom during my spare time. O.K.? So if I don't update for a while it's cause I haven't written the next chappie... Now please R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Problems, part 2.  
  
Not `more` problems... Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--  
  
Name: Lindsay Taylor  
  
Hacker alias: Mez  
  
Status: being monitored along with Kro.  
  
++  
  
Name: Dan Struton  
  
Hacker alias: Kro  
  
Status: About to be unplugged.  
  
--  
  
Jezus Christ, this should be interesting. And dangerous. Oh, call.  
  
" Neb. "  
  
" Hello, this is the Agrus. "  
  
" Hello, what's wrong? "  
  
" We've been monitoring 2 individuals named Mez and Kro, but we are not able to unplug them. "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" We're under attack by sentinels, 2 crew members have already died and the rest of us....... "  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Please, unplug them. We've already contacted them..... You were the closest ship to us.......... "  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" ..... "  
  
Damn, another ship gone. Oh well, now how the h*ll do Lindz and Dan, ops, Mez and Kro know about the matrix???? Oh well, we'll soon find out.  
  
" You look tired... "  
  
" I am, Morpheus the Agrus called. "  
  
" What did they want. "  
  
" Listen for yourself. "  
  
I passed him the headset and replayed the previous conversation....  
  
" Well, we better carry on where they left off... "  
  
" We don't know anything about them... ~ big lie! ~ "  
  
" Well, we can find out... "  
  
b*gg*r, please don't send me. They might remember me, that'll start problems...  
  
" I'm gonna go get some rest... "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I headed off towards Neo's quarters, it's half way warm there... I opened the door, which as usual squeaked..  
  
" Nice way to wake someone up.... "  
  
" Sorry. How are you. "  
  
" Better, I think I might be able to walk today... "  
  
" Lucky you. Then you get to help with repairs, which have already got on my nerves... "  
  
" Lemme guess, you got a sledge-hammer and destroyed it even more? "  
  
" Not yet. "  
  
" I was gonna go get some 'food' "  
  
" Um, I'm to tired to do anything apart from sleep, and I even feel to tired to do that. "  
  
" OOOK. "  
  
" You go, I'll still be here when you get back... "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
He left, I settled down as if to sleep, which wasn't hard...  
  
Next day,  
  
Gotta go into the matrix today to meet Mez and Kro, lucky me. NOT!  
  
1 hour later,  
  
" Hello, Kro. "  
  
" Zoë? "  
  
" No, I'm not called Zoë ~ not anymore ~ My name is Trinity. "  
  
" Oh, you look a lot like someone I used to know.. "  
  
" ~ you still do know her ~ Where's Mez? " I asked  
  
" Over there. MEZ! "  
  
" Yeah? " she replied coming over  
  
" I want you both to come with me, there's someone I want you to meet. "  
  
" O.K. " they said in unison.  
  
Very trusting. We arrived at an old hotel, well it looked like one.  
  
" You must go one at a time, Kro, you go first. "  
  
He looked unsure, but went in all the same. I stayed with Mez. Not so long after Neo came out for Mez. I followed this time.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Mez took the red pill, and I think Kro did the same, well I'll find out in a minute.  
  
The real world,  
  
They're both in the med bay wrapped in towels with lot's of pins in them. Well, they'll both get to see the real world and the matrix with knowledge now... Whether ether's remember me or Neo is a different matter. Hopefully not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: O.K. I know if fairly short, but the next chappie will be along shortly, I don't know when but I'll get it up as soon as possible. Thanks to: -  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: I know you wrote that fic, but you've uploaded so many new fics recently I can't keep up. Thanks.  
  
Da Buffster: does this explain? and no i never did bother to think up surnames for anyone in the other fic. Chick-ins. they're weird creatures, but funni. My friends had a chicken called agustus. She now has chickens called Willa-mina, Han-deep, and a cockrel called Tigger-la-hula. Anyways, thanks.  
  
richard the pedantic: you have sats? are you english or what? Anyways you've managed to confuse me. At least I don't have them for another month. THANK GOD! Got practise sats though. Anyways, thanks to the review. 


	4. 4: Solutions

Cinn: Bla bla bla, I can't think of anything to put. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Solutions,  
  
such a nice word, why can't everything have a solution. Not just most things? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
about 1 week and a half later,  
  
Today is the day they're gonna get shown round and introduced to the construct and everything. We've never unplugged two people at once, this should be different.  
  
" We'll show them round and everything together, they'll be waking up about now, do you want to go get Mez or Kro? " Morpheus asked  
  
" I don't mind " I replied  
  
" I'll go get Mez, you go to get Kro. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I headed to the room Kro had been given, he was awake and pulling the IV or whatever it was out of his arm.  
  
" Hello Kro. "  
  
" Where am I? "  
  
" You're on the Nebukanezar, a hovercraft. Do you know what date it is? " (how the h*ll do you spell that? I can say it but not spell it, hence the fact I always write Neb.)  
  
" 7th September 1999? "  
  
" No, 16th September 2199. "  
  
" Jezus Christ... "  
  
" You've been in a computer program we call the matrix, you've been unplugged for little over a week. Come I'll show you around. "  
  
He followed me out of his room and I pointed out stuff to him. I was surprised when he asked,  
  
" Where's Salana? "  
  
" Salana wasn't on this ship. She was part of the Agrus's crew. They were gonna unplug you and Mez, but sentinels attacked and killed them before they could. "  
  
" Oh, where's Mez? "  
  
" Mez is here somewhere. I'm not sure where. This is the core. "  
  
" Hey, you gonna go in the construct too? " Tank enquired.  
  
" Yep, are Morpheus and Mez in there already? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" O.K. we'll go in. Tell them we're comin' "  
  
I started setting up his chair, then my own.  
  
" Stay still, this won't hurt much. "  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
" Glad you could join us. " Morpheus stated.  
  
" Just 'cause you don't dawdle.. " I replied.  
  
" Anyways you missed the video. "  
  
" You shoulda waited.. "  
  
" Whatever, let's replay video. "  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
" Didn't take as much convincing as I did. " Neo commented  
  
" Everyone's different. " I replied  
  
" Defiantly. "  
  
" Well, I highly doubt they'll go through 10 hours straight of combat training... Got a record there... "  
  
" Gotta be good at somet. "  
  
" Tank, what did you tell them about basic operational programs? "  
  
" I told 'em that they were major boring sh*t, but Morpheus made sure they were put through 'em. You know, being in a state of destruction 'n' all.. "  
  
" Yeah, I had a feeling you'd get `major boring sh*t` in there somewhere. "  
  
" Well it is. Combat training's much more fun. "  
  
" Too true. "  
  
" Yeah, that's the problem with you, you like fighting too much. " Tank said to me.  
  
" So, it's fun. A good way to vent out aggression.. " I replied.  
  
I headed off to sort even MORE repairs out. God, how much more damage are we gonna find??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I felt like it was time for a short chappie.... Like I said they might not all be updated now the weekend's finished and it's back to homework by the ton. Anyways, thanks to: -  
  
Angelina: goodm glad you like, thanks.  
  
ohiwishihadaname: I've only just realised to to read your name, that is a cool name. I like it cos it looks like nonsence, and I like nonsence. Perfectly demonstrated in most of my fics. Thanks.  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: I told you you need energy bars. Thanks.  
  
oh my god: If you're acctually still reading this (which I doubt) and you've read my bio, you should know what I think of anonomous flamers. And that I don't care what anonomous flamers think about me, cos i think anonomous flamers are whimps. Settled? And what gives you the authority to tell me who I am and what I can do?? Eh? And I suppose you're perfect are you? I'd like to read one of your fics just to see if you are perfect or not. Anyways, thanks for flaming. I'm glad to see even more people hate me, for nothing other than they don't like my fics. One thing, you don't need to critise me personally, you don't know ME, you've judged me by a fic. So you should get at the fic and not me personally. Anyways thanks all the same. 


	5. 5: Remembering

Cinn: So far I'm keeping up, SO FAR. Anyways, you won't want to listen to me go on and on and on and on * carries on for another 4 hours * and on for ages. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rememberance,  
  
Eventually everything comes back to you.... Everything in Trinity's p.o.v.. Apart from the Oracle visits. They're in no one's p.o.v. Acctually, there is a point in here somewhere, where it's Mez's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day that Mez and Kro would be visiting the Oracle, whether the newbies are the one or not, in this case definatly not, Morpheus likes to take them to the Oracle. Dunno why. And the worse part, I have to stay here. Because a) I'm not needed in there, and b) Tank's ill again and needs rest.  
  
" In you go... "  
  
" We'll be back soon... "  
  
" And no fun without me.... " I muttered, I knew Morpheus had heard me.  
  
" Whatever.. "  
  
I plugged Morpheus, Kro and Mez into the matrix. At least I had company.  
  
______  
  
" Come in Kro. "  
  
" Hi. Why am I here? "  
  
" Because you've been unplugged at a difficult time.. "  
  
" Difficult in what way? "  
  
" Because the Neb is in a state of half destruction... Morpheus wants you to be mentally prepared for almost anything.. "  
  
" Oh, and how are you gonna do that? "  
  
" I'm an Oracle, what else am I here for? "  
  
" OOOK. "  
  
" Basicly all I can do, is prepare you for some of your futur, not all of it. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" Thing's will get more difficult for you than it will for Mez, there's someone special on board the Neb, a person who used to be special to you. They know who they are, you need to work out who I mean. Go on, I don't need to tell you anymore, but before you go. Have a cookie.. "  
  
" Thanks.. " He took a cookie before turning to leave in a bit of a daze....  
  
---  
  
" Hello Dearie. Or Mez, whichever your prefer. "  
  
" Not bothered. "  
  
" Anyone you recognise on the Neb? "  
  
" No.. "  
  
" Surely you haven't forgotton you're best friend from high school.. "  
  
" Zoë? She was lost years ago, no ones ever found her. "  
  
" What makes you think she wasn't unplugged? "  
  
" She was too quiet to become a freedom fighter, she never did anything... "  
  
" I wouldn't be too sure about quiet people not being able to be freedom fighters.. I can't believe you don't recognise at least one person from the Neb. You should. "  
  
" No.. The only person I know from the Neb, before I was unplugged is Kro. "  
  
" I wouldn't be too sure dearie. You don't appear to be listening to me, so you might as well have a cookie and leave. "  
  
" Um, O.K. "  
  
______  
  
" Operator.. "  
  
" Trinity, we need an exit. And do I hear laughter? "  
  
" Erm, Neo shut-up! You did, and still do. Hang on. " I took the head piece off and hit Neo to try to stop him laughing. Didn't work. " Might be an idea to breathe... " I muttered as I picked up the head piece again..  
  
" Trinity what was the shout? "  
  
" Nothing, just carry on walking and take the 3rd street on your right.. "  
  
" O.K. See ya. "  
  
I removed the head piece again to yell at Neo, the head piece'd bleep if they needed anything.  
  
" Neo, shut-up! It's not that funny. "  
  
" It was, you covered in paint is NOT something you see everyday. "  
  
" I was 4 at the time... "  
  
" So, still funny. "  
  
" Shut-up. Go unplug 'em when I tell you to. "  
  
I picked up the head piece again. Pressed a few buttons and unplugged 'em one by one from the matrix.  
  
" Everything alright? "  
  
" Far as I know. "  
  
5 hours later, (Mez's p.o.v.)  
  
I heard the sound of laughter drift from the mess hall, it was unusual. Especially seeing as though it sounded like Trinity laughing. Trinity, laugh? Not normal.  
  
" It DID look like a pig! " I think it was Neo who said that  
  
" Didn't! It looked like a human! " Was Trinity's reply, they were both laughing.  
  
" Vaugely. "  
  
" Your's wasn't much better! That looked more like a frog! "  
  
" It was! "  
  
" Not, you said that it was supposed to be a person! "  
  
" So? I was bad at art! "  
  
" So was I, and you know I was. "  
  
" Yeah, you and your drawing that looked like a pig. "  
  
" Frog geek! "  
  
" I would tell you to shut-up now if you didn't kick when people tell you to shut-up! "  
  
They must have been too busy laughing to continue talking. But things were coming back to me. I knew I'd had an accident that caused me to loose some of my memory, but I remembered certain things and cetain people.... But Trinity can't be Zoë, can she?? But if she's Zoë then Neo must be someone we both knew back then, he knew about the weird drawing, that DID look like a pig... Only 3 boys I can think of know about that Dan, Kenny and Thomas....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Dun dun duuun! I do NOT know why I said that, it was just random. Liked? Hated? Any other comments? Why not review, the most conveinient way for you and me to let me know what you think of this.. Thanks to: -  
  
richard the pedantic: well, I'm crazzy, sorta. get used to the crazzyness. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Da Buffster: spell check plays up sometimes so I can't spell check. I do try to read through it, but I don't always catch everything. And the chappies are just strange 'cause they're written by a strange writer. Thanks. 


	6. 6: Clarification

Cinn: I'm back. This might just be a whole loada random p.o.v.s but if there's a change I'll tell you. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Clarification,  
  
Most things need clarifiing, so does this. (random p.o.v.s)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mez's p.o.v.  
  
They must have been too busy laughing to continue talking. But things were coming back to me. I knew I'd had an accident that caused me to loose some of my memory, but I remembered certain things and cetain people.... But Trinity can't be Zoë, can she?? But if she's Zoë then Neo must be someone we both knew back then, he knew about the weird drawing, that DID look like a pig... Only 3 boys I can think of know about that Dan, Kenny and Thomas....  
  
They couldn't be, could it. Dare I ask? If Trinity's Zoë and Neo's Thomas, but what if one's right, but the other is a totally diffrent person? I could end up upsetting one of 'em... I'm in a difficult situation....  
  
-  
  
Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
" Frog geek! "  
  
" I would tell you to shut-up now if you didn't kick when people tell you to shut-up! "  
  
I smirked, he opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it. I hadn't acted like this in years, I didn't often act like this. I only acted like this when I was alone with Neo, I never acted like this when we were fighting, or if we were about to fight or go in. That's when I become deadly, somtimes literally deadly, serious.  
  
10 minutes later, (Kro's p.o.v.)  
  
" Kro.. "  
  
" Hey Mez. "  
  
" Kro, do you ever get a creepy feeling that you already knew Trinity and Neo? "  
  
" No, I don't. " What the hecks gotton into her head?  
  
" Do you remember in 4th grade, Zoë drew a picture that was supposed to be a person, but looked like a pig... "  
  
" Too well. " God, that was funny. Why've you brought THAT up?  
  
" They were talking about that a couple of minutes ago.. "  
  
" You shouldn't listen in on other poeple's conversations... Wait a minute, you said they were discusing the picuture? "  
  
" Yeah. Then the one Thomas drew that looked like a frog... "  
  
" They were both talking about that? They couldn't be could they? "  
  
" I dunno.. "  
  
" Wouldn't they say something, I mean surely if they were they'd recognise us? "  
  
" Unless they want to forget the matrix lives they had and make a 'fresh start' "  
  
" Maybe, I have watch tonight. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" There'll be files on 'em, I could have a look around.. "  
  
" They'll be classified.. "  
  
" So? If they are, who we think they are, everything fits.. Zoë went missing around the age of 16, unplugged, she was always busy, IRSD-base... "  
  
" Yeeeaaahhh. But Thomas never went missing... "  
  
" Maybe he's only been unplugged recently... "  
  
" Or only one of them's who we think and the other's someone else.. "  
  
" Could be. " Why the heck are we discusing this, why don't we just ask???? Oh yeah, the last reason... What to do??  
  
" What should we do? "  
  
" How the f*ck should I know?? "  
  
" Sor-ry, I was only asking. I don't know, but I want to find out.... "  
  
" Me too. Maybe Morpheus or Tank'd know? "  
  
" That'd be rude. "  
  
" Like you'd care about being rude. "  
  
" But if Trinity is Zoë.. Zoë was my best friend... "  
  
" You're being rude about both of 'em now.. "  
  
" Shut-up.. "  
  
3 hours later, Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
" Not as funny as the time you decided to muck up our assembly.. "  
  
" Not my fault... "  
  
" It was clear as anything that it was there. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" You fall over, get even more totally embarresed with thw wonderful comment 'Thomas Anderson geek of all geeks. ' How long did that keep up? "  
  
" Too long... "  
  
Meanwhile, Mez's p.o.v.  
  
" You fall over, get even more totally embarresed with thw wonderful comment 'Thomas Anderson geek of all geeks. ' How long did that keep up? "  
  
" Too long... "  
  
Well, I was right with geek, definatly. And with Zoë. They ARE the same people... I've just heard 'em practically say it! But do I ask about it? I have a right to don't I? Trinity, or Zoë, was my best friend....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Bla bla bla. I'm mad, I'll admit. And I can be a cr*p writer. Acctually, I should stop giving myself so much credit at being a bad writer. Think positive. Positive. 'Cause I can write. And I'm improving all the time. I think/hope. Practise makes perfect.. I have a brilliant saying that applies to all flamers! Especially people that critisise the person not the fic. "I don't say I'm no better than anybody else.. But I'll be damned if I ain't just as good. "  
  
Anyways, back to my original point about ff.net originally being something to help with my english. I used to be helpless at english. I'm still not too good, but it's helped. I think, can you please tell me whether I have improved or not?  
  
Anyways thanks to: -  
  
Trinity on the run: i think you've already answered the question above. Thanks. Review much apreciated.  
  
Angelina: hm, I've had at least 16 flames, so I'm kinda used to it. Thanks. Review much apreciated. 


	7. 7: Admitting

Cinn: O.K. I won't talk this time, and you can read the chappie and listen to me at the end? Fair deal? R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Admitting,  
  
You can know things, but sometimes you need to have the admittion too. And it can be hard to admit things you want to forget and explain why... Trinity's p.o.v. (hopefully all the way through. but if it changes I'll let you know.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
next day,  
  
Sparring is fun. Even if it is with a copy of your sworn enemy... Company, who's here. I turn around after freezing the program.  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" You look to be busy... " he commented  
  
" Brilliant thing about the construct, you can freeze agent programs when you need to... Not that you would, you'd just dive into 'em and delete 'em.. "  
  
" That was cool... "  
  
" Also very freaky.. Anyways, I was getting bored with the agent trainin' program... "  
  
" Just 'cause you were loosing. " He smirked  
  
" ... I was gonna do some more motorbike training. "  
  
" O.K. I think I'll go somewhere a bit safer, like the real world. "  
  
" You're motorbike skills are worse.. " I said as Tank loaded up a motorbike and the usual course. " can't we go a bit more cross-country.. "  
  
and everything changed into a field with various obsticals and ramps and ditches and rivers and stuff for me to practise on.  
  
" Looks like fun, don't you agree Neo? "  
  
" Erm, I shan't comment, I don't want to get kicked in here by you... "  
  
" Good to know there's some common sense in your head. "  
  
I hoped onto my motorbike, and started it up.  
  
" I'd stay well out of the way if you don't want to become an obstacle.. "  
  
I took the brake off and speed over to the first river, which was in a big ditch and very perfect for loop-de-loops. Even if you do get quite wet. Up the ramp, sideways spin onto the rock, then backwards down the ramp at the other side. Then catching sight of a very worried looking Neo..  
  
" What? I'm not that scary. "  
  
" Just dangerous... "  
  
" You haven't seen me be dangerous yet. "  
  
" Does that include almost crashing into a building in a helicopter? "  
  
" Erm, O.K. maybe once. But they're good tricks to learn, especially in crowded roads and traffic jams. "  
  
" Suppose, but I don't think you'd need to be able to do sideways spins in traffic jams... "  
  
" No, for when you need to do a sharp turn when being chased... "  
  
" Suppose. "  
  
" Have you two finished in there? Morpheus want the two of you out... "  
  
" O.K. Tank. "  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
O.K. Morpheus wanted to tell us something to do with Mez and Kro discussing something to do with high school, which involved me 'n' Neo in the conversation... And he thinks I'm listening anymore?  
  
" Suppose we should clear all this up then.. "  
  
" Why? I don't see why we should if they're gonna talk about us behind our backs...? " I replied  
  
" One of them was you're best friend... "  
  
" So? That was before... You might as well try to convince me by reminding me than the other was my ex-boyfriend... Not a chance. "  
  
" If we tell 'em they'll probably stop talking about us. "  
  
" Not if I remember Mez correctly. "  
  
" She might have changed... "  
  
" I doubt it. "  
  
" Why don't you want to tell them so much? "  
  
I shrugged. I just wanted to forget most of my matrix life.. But no one I tell seams to understand that.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" I've said why we should, Trinity, what do you have against tellin' 'em? "  
  
" What would you do? Just go up to one of 'em and go 'oh yeah I forgot to tell you before, but I used to be your best friend when we were in the matrix' ? " I replied sarcasticly  
  
" Very funny. You could just call them by their first name or something and when they ask how you know tell 'em...? "  
  
O.K. I'm losing this now, but I don't know whether he'll understand if I tell him I just want to try to forget my past. He might start asking questions I don't have answers to... Everyone else has. Especially that bastard Cypher.  
  
" We're used to calleding 'em Mez 'n' Kro now... "  
  
" You were calling them Lindz and Dan for 15 or 16 years, and only been calling them Mez and Kro for about a week.... "  
  
" So? I get used to things quickly... "  
  
I walked away muttering something about repairing something. It's not that I don't want to tell you, just that I'm worried you might not understand...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I know it's short, but the saying is "short 'n' sweet"... Whatever, erm, Thanks to: -  
  
Kal Torak: no i don't if you hit 'em round the head. Feel free. I did just about understand your review, nonsence is my specialty. Thanks. 


	8. 8: Questions

Cinn: Yada Yada Yada. Can't be bothered to say anythign with this stupid brace being all horrible and hurting... R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Questions,  
  
In theory, in practise. In theory you can do something, but in practise you can't..... Why? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day,  
  
Neo'll probably have told them now who we used to be. I don't care as long as `I` don't have to.. Training martial arts today with either Mez or Kro, dunno which yet..  
  
1 hour later,  
  
" You're good. "  
  
" Thanks. " I replied helping Mez stand.  
  
" You've changed a lot since high school. " Thought you'd have been told....  
  
" So? "  
  
" Prehaps it's good you have a diffrent name now Zoë, you don't act like you used to... "  
  
" Who told you? "  
  
" I was you're best friend, I know how you used to act. "  
  
" No I mean who do you know my old name, and it's Trinity now... "  
  
" I worked it out.. I heard you 'n' Neo talk about the pig picture and the assebly thing... "  
  
I jumped into the air kicked her.. " I don't tolerate people listening in on my conversations.. "  
  
" You weren't exactly being quiet.. "  
  
I just raised my eyebrows, I couldn't be bothered to kick her again. Even though I'd get to show off my wonderful 'Crab' experteese.  
  
" Tank, we're done. Feel free to get us out... "  
  
" Why didn't you tell me who you were? I had a right to know didn't I? "  
  
" 'Cause I didn't want to. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" I just didn't O.K.? "  
  
" No, you may have been unplugged for ages but you have no idea what me or the rest of you're old school friends have been through in the matrix... "  
  
" So? It's not like I haven't been going through a lot either... Like crashing into buildings in helicopters, being chased by agents... "  
  
" You haven't had a massive accident that caused half you're memory to be lost... "  
  
" Neither have you. "  
  
" Yeah I have. "  
  
" Not technically. "  
  
I was glad that tank pulled us out of the construct then... Arguments with your old best friend can be quite annoying...  
  
" why didn't you tell me?? "  
  
" Because I didn't want to. And if you don't shut-up I'll go and get some stedatives for you... "  
  
" You wouldn't. "  
  
" She would. " Tank imput, he knows me well.  
  
I walked away and headed for my quarters. I slammed the door by accident, not that anyone will tell the diffrence because they're always so god damn squeaky...  
  
1 hour later,  
  
I heard the door open, I had my face buried in the pillow so I couldn't see who it was, I just said  
  
" Go away. " rather rudely.  
  
" No. Why should I? " It was Neo. I sat up,  
  
" Sorry, I thought you were someone else... "  
  
" I'd guessed.. " He shut the door and came to sit next to me... " You O.K.? "  
  
" Yes. No. I dunno acctually. "  
  
" I bet you do know. "  
  
" I do, but I can't explain easily... "  
  
" Try. "  
  
I sighed, I suppose I should tell him why I don't want to be reminded of my matrix life so much...  
  
" I didn't want to tell Mez and Kro who I used to be 'cause I want to forget most of my matrix life. "  
  
" Because it wasn't real?? "  
  
I looked up, I'd only just realised but I'd been staring at the floor.. But what shocked me more was that he's just about managed to answer a question about myself that I didn't know the answer to...  
  
" Yeah, that's it! " I paused, but why were there some things I wanted to remember??  
  
" You didn't know why yourself? "  
  
" No, not really. But why do I want to remember a few things from my matrix life? "  
  
" Because that's what you liked best about your matrix life. "  
  
" Stop being such a know-all. "  
  
" I can't help it, it's a gift. "  
  
" Yeah right! " I replied in a joking manner. " Geek. " I muttered afterwards,  
  
" Bitch. "  
  
" I heard that... "  
  
" I heard the other comment. "  
  
All I could do was laugh at how strange I was acting for myself, oh well, times change, sometimes you change slightly too...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I don't know how many more chappied will be updated on time now. I have a big drama production coming up so I'm rehersing for that after school all week, so I might not beable to write and update the chappies everyday for a bit, with the exception of tomorrow. I'll try my best to, but there'll be a slot between 24th April and 1st May where I should beable to be updating everyday. From 1st of may I have sats so I might get behind again. I intend this fic to be quite a bit longer than any of my others... (Hopefully) Definatly longer than Past and Present 1. Anyways thanks to: -  
  
richard the pedantic: I would leave it a day, but you'll have plenty of chance to catch up this week. I'll be too busy with drama to update.... Thanks. 


	9. 9: Understanding

Cinn: O.K. ended on a "slightly" loopy note last time. Erm, I'l carry on where I left off. R&R please.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Understanding,  
  
you can know something, but understanding it is diffrent. Trinity's p.o.v. Most of the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day,  
  
I walked to the core for the start of the day, I found Tank there, falling asleep on the keyboards...  
  
" Tank, you should be resting. "  
  
" There's no time for rest. I'm needed on watch.... "  
  
" Not in this condidtion you're not... "  
  
I tired to take him back to his quarters but he wouldn't budge.  
  
" Tank I'll take watch for a bit, I don't have anything else to do. You get some rest then you can take watch in a better condidtion.. "  
  
" But if I go, you and Morpheus'll make me stay in my quarters... "  
  
" I promise I won't after you've had at least 12 horus sleep. You need it.. "  
  
" Oh alright, only if you promise.. "  
  
" Promise. Now go, before I find something to sedate you with and carry you back to your room myself... "  
  
" Wouldn't be so bad. "  
  
" Don't try it... "  
  
He limped off, I offered him help, but he refused. He can be a determined b*gg*r when he wants to be...  
  
" Trinity...? "  
  
" Yeah Tank? "  
  
" Oracle wants to see you for some reason, and Neo too if you can both go. I dunno why.. "  
  
" O.K. I'll tell Morpheus when I see him. And Neo. "  
  
" O.K. I'll be off. Be back later.. "  
  
I turned back round again, big advantage of spinny chairs, don't need to stand up everytime you need to turn around...  
  
1 hour later,  
  
I'm now in the matrix heading towards the Oracle's place, flat or whatever it's called. On my own though, seeing as though everyone's busy so I'm in here and I can't remember who's on watch.. I think I left Morpheus on watch, but he'll probably have found something he needs to do so someone else'll be on watch...  
  
______  
  
" Hello Trinity.. You got the message I left with Tank.. "  
  
" Yes. Why did you want to see me? "  
  
" Because this must be a hard time for you. Trying to forget most of your past and two of your best friends turn up... "  
  
I didn't say anything.. I just stood there, I didn't want to talk about any of this....  
  
" ...And you've only just found out why. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" But if you didn't know why, why did you want to forget? "  
  
" Because I knew I didn't want to remember, but I didn't understand it.. "  
  
" Is Neo with you too? Or did you leave him on the Neb.? "  
  
" He'll probably have been made to swap watch with Morpheus. "  
  
" Still looking out for you... Not that he's the most brightest of people.. I told him that when he first came here.. "  
  
" Really? " I replied sarcasticly. " I better be going... "  
  
" Hm. You go, send Neo with you. At least he'll eat my cookies. I take it I don't need to offer you one...? " she said holding out the tray.  
  
" No thanks. " I replied leaving quickly before she forced one into my hand...  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
I woke from the matrix, surprisingly Morpheus had found something better to do than keeo watch and Neo was above me. Had obviouly been on watch.  
  
" She wants to see you... "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Oracle.. "  
  
" Oh, she's not gonna call me stupid again is she? "  
  
" How should I know, but it would be true.. Just get in the matrix. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I plugged him in and he headed off towards the same place I had.  
  
______ If anyone's p.o.v. probably Neo's if any for this part.  
  
" Hello again.. "  
  
" Hi. No weird vase warnings or anythign this time? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
" Why did you want me to come here? "  
  
" Because I wanted to know whether you were coping. "  
  
" Coping with what? "  
  
" Everything, the Neb's in ruins, 2 people you know have come back from your past, and you're now with Trinity... That's at least 3 things that you might not be coping with.. "  
  
" If you know all that, do you really need me to tell you? "  
  
" No, but I want you to tell me yourself. It's not easy to admit things. I'm sure I can think of someone who'll be able to tell you that... "  
  
" I'm mainly worried about Trinity not being able to cope. "  
  
" Always putting someone else first. "  
  
" I care about her. "  
  
" I know, but you can think about yourself first for a change.. You are the one you know.. "  
  
" I know. It's hard to put myself before Trinity. "  
  
" Not to everyone else. They'll put you first becaus you the one, or in Trinity's case, because she loves you. "  
  
" People shouldn't put me first because I'm the one.. "  
  
" But they will, they'll asume your more important. In a way you are, but yet in other ways your not. People won't realise that you need Trinity to survive, so your wellbeing will consern them more. "  
  
" I know, but I don't want it to be like that. "  
  
" It will be kid. No one'll be able to change that. Here have a cookie, you know they'll make you feel better.. "  
  
" O.K. but how can I make people realise I need Trinity more than they think, to survive? "  
  
" You can't easily. You'll have to look after her yourself. Whether she'll let you's another matter. Stubborn child she is. "  
  
Definatly stubborn, I thought before replying  
  
" I know, I have every intention of not letting her die. "  
  
" I bet you do. I can't see her giving up easily, she won't go without a fight you know that better than anyone. "  
  
I left, she likes to give me bad news. Also she likes to give me cookies.  
  
later, back to Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
We've finally got the communication back online after, who was it who managed to brak it soon after the Argus was destoryed..? I can't remember now, but Morpheus wants me to send out a distress signal.  
  
" This is the Nebukanezar, we have recently been attacked by sentinels and are in need of help.. "  
  
Now someone will always have to be here to wait for a call..  
  
1/4 of an hour later,  
  
" This is captain Niobe of the Logos we recieved your call.. "  
  
" Niobe? Where are you? "  
  
" About 2 days away, is that Trinity? "  
  
" Yep, good to know you haven't forgotton me. "  
  
" Hardly likely. One minute, Sparks shut-up! "  
  
" Sparks still talking nonsence? "  
  
" Yep, he's being pesimistic about sentinals being around your area... "  
  
" Not that I know of, we'd be dead if there were... "  
  
" Yep, see Sparks, no sentinels.. O.K. Trinity, I'll see you and your crew in about 2 days.. "  
  
" O.K. I'll see you then. "  
  
I "hung up" not really posible when you can only take the headset off to cancel a call. I headed off to find Morpheus.  
  
" Morpheus, Captain Niobe contacted us.. "  
  
His face almost literally lit up when I mentioned Niobe,  
  
" The logos is on it's way to help us. "  
  
" Oh, good. "  
  
I left. It's ben a hard day so I'm going to get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: O.K. this'll probably be the last chappie to be uploaded on time for a while, I have so much drama rehersals to attend, it's not boring when your acctually doing something. Anyways, before I thanks everyone fore rveiwing etc. I do wonder what happened to all the sill hypa reviews I used to get. They were funni, adverts for missing brains, things about twins, people telling me to take blue pills, chickens, death. And the amount of flames which were hilarious. Oh well, funni memories (btw feel free to give me a mad review, it might give me an idea for this fic.)  
  
Thanks to: -  
  
Da Buffster: thanks, I'll try to add more discrition... I'll try, but there might not be any diffrence untill chappie 12 seeing as though I've written up to 11 already, but I dunno. Thanks. 


	10. 10: Fear

Cinn: Pink paint rules! Sorry, god mad reading old things I wrote. Erm, ain't I mad anyways?? R&R. I would've uploaded this on monday, only the internet broke, then I was denied upload access because I had a story removed.. R&R, please?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fear,  
  
everyone gets scared once in a while, right? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
next day,  
  
Today we have another matrix hacker which we're gonna attempt to unplug, Morpheus made Tank monitor her when he was on watch and they both believe that she'll be a good 'candidate' for unplugging. I haven't even been told her name yet..  
  
So Kro, Mez, Morpheus, Neo and myself are going into the matrix to find her..  
  
" What's her name? "  
  
" Oria. "  
  
" And where are we more likely to find her? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" You've talked to her before Morpheus, and you've been making Tank monitor her.. "  
  
" Whatever... I'll find out.. "  
  
" You better before we go in. "  
  
" Go find the others. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I headed off, Mez and Kro were in the Mess, don't have a clue where Neo is. I'll find him in a moment, just need to think...  
  
Found you.  
  
" Hello, tryin' to avoid everyone? "  
  
" Nope, just busy. "  
  
" No your not, 'cause we're going into the matrix now... "  
  
" Oh O.K. "  
  
we headed towards the core again...  
  
" Thought you were never comin'.. "  
  
I just gave Tank a blank look to that comment.. I knew he was only trying to tease me, just being himself..  
  
" You could plug us in..? "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
the matrix,  
  
Mez and Kro look totally diffrent.. From both how I remember them from high school and the real world. Mez is wearin a dark red long leeved top and black trousers, her blond hair stands out a lot with her style of clothes she has shoulder length hair in here compared to the fact her hair is VERY short in the real world and used to be tthe extreme opposite at high school, as far as I remember it used to be at least half way down her back, if not futher. Kro is just wearing black shirt and black trousers, pretty much what he used to at high school. Only his hair's also black in here, not the brown it is naturally. Morpheus is wearing his usual weird attire and Neo's wearing that weird trenchcoat which makes him look like he's wearing a dress... And myself, I'm just wearing the usual black pvc stuff.  
  
" So where're we goin'? " I asked Morpheus.  
  
" Me 'n' Kro'll head to the abandoned hotel in which we unplugged Mez and Kro, and you Mez and Neo can go and find Oria.. "  
  
" O.K. c'mon. But where're we gonna find Oria? "  
  
" Phone Tank, he'll tell you where she is.. "  
  
" O.K. " I pulled out my phone as Morpheus and Kro went off. " Tank, where's Oria? "  
  
" Pub down the road to your left... "  
  
" O.K. I take it it'll be obvious..? "  
  
" Yep, first one you come to... "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I put the phone away, and waved for Mez and Neo to follow.. We all walked in silence. But we soon came to the pub that Tank had told me she was in... I walked over to the door.  
  
" This is no time to start drinking Trinity.. "  
  
" Neo, shut-up. C'mon you two, this is where she supposedly is.. "  
  
" Won't we need a car or somet to get her to where morpheus is, or are you not planning on trying to kill her... "  
  
" None of us tried to kill you Neo, Switch just held a gun to your head and I debugged you.. That's all. But you can go and try to find one if you want. It's only 5 minutes walk... "  
  
" I'll go find one... "  
  
" Mez c'mon... "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I headed in, I had no idea what Oria looked like, but there was only 5 people in, a family of 3 stopped for a meal someone sitting at the bar and a waitress. I sat down and phoned Tank, " Which one is she? "  
  
" The person sitting at the bar. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
I walked over she appeared to be upset about something, and she didn't notice me either..  
  
" Hello.. "  
  
" Hi, who are you.. " and extremly grumpy.  
  
" I'm here to talk to you... "  
  
" Who sent you? "  
  
" Morpheus. "  
  
" Morpheus sent you...? He said he would send someone, but he never said when.. what do you want? "  
  
" I came to take you to Morpheus... Did you acctually meet him.. "  
  
" No, he hacked my computer... "  
  
" Oh. I came to take you to him, you comin or stayin here with your drink? "  
  
" I'm comin' One moment.. " she picked up her drink and drank the rest of it in one go.. " Ready. "  
  
" C'mon.. " I walked out with her and Mez quickly followed.. Then we met Neo in an old car. " couldn't you find a better car? "  
  
" It was the first one I came across that I could jump start... "  
  
I gave him a weird look before gettin in.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus is lecturing Oria, must be bored outa her brains. I certainly am, but I have heard that speech about 10 odd times...  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
She's in the Med bay, I'm gonna go try and do some more repairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: All I seem to be adding more and more people to the Neb's crew. Oh well, more people to kill, nah just kidding. I'm quite upset at the moment, stupid movie ending being all depressed like. I think I'll just thank everyone who reviewed now... Thanks to: -  
  
Da Buffster: I'm sure I've already replied to the review I just read from you.. thanks anyways.  
  
leeloo-dalas-multipass84: thanks, you're a great reader and reviewer. Thanks.  
  
Also thanks to anyone else who reviewed and I missed because of the internet breaking and not being able to have upload access and drama rehearsals 


	11. 11: Pain

Cinn: I won't talk much seeing as though having your jaws tied together with 2 pieces of elastic hurts!!! Stupid brace. Anyways, R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pain,  
  
can be physical, mental, both or something you imagine. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day,  
  
I dunno to be happy or just annoyed. The logos has arrived to 'help' us, I happy to see old friends again. But Morpheus and Niobe always get carried away talking when no one is around so someone normally has to keep half an eye if not more on 'em, otherwise they don't get round to doing anything.  
  
I was walking to the core, all I foud there was Tank. And he shouldn't have been there...  
  
" Tank? "  
  
" Go away. "  
  
" Not a chance.. "  
  
He rolled over grumpily before groaning in pain.  
  
" Tank are you O.K.? "  
  
" I'm fine, leave me to do my job. "  
  
" Not when you're like this... "  
  
I walked over to him only to find that his wound had re-opened.  
  
" Sh*t! Tank you shouldn't be here.... C'mon we gotta get you to the med. bay...! "  
  
" No, I have to keep watch... "  
  
" No your not... "  
  
I felt like screaming at this point, Tank can be very stubborn when he wants to be, and it doesn't help... I spotted Kro enter from the oposite side of the core...  
  
" Kro go get Morpheus... Now! "  
  
He looked slightly puzzled, but her ran out of the core. Hopefully going to get Morpheus...  
  
" Tank c'mon.. you're not staying here. "  
  
I tried to pull him away from his chair, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
" Go away, I'm not going anywhere... " he was muttering,  
  
" You are not f*ck*ng staying here... "  
  
Morpheus ran in at this point being closely followed by Ghost, Niobe and Kro...  
  
" I'll sort him Trinity, you go and sort the med bay out ready for when we get him down there... "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I hurried out, was Tank going to die? Please to god say he wouldn't....  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Tank's just about still alive, just.. At least he's unconsious so he's not shouting his head off about supposed to be on watch.... Well I have to concentrate on repairs... Lucky me, not.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
" Trinity...!?! "  
  
I turned round so I could peer down from the vent which I was in.  
  
" Yeah? What do you want? "  
  
" What the.... "  
  
" What surprised you can only see a head? " I said jokingly...  
  
" Yeah. You might wanna come down. You might fall when I tell you what I've been sent to tell you... "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I swung myself back round so I could land feet first not head first.  
  
" What have you been sent to tell me then Neo? "  
  
" Erm... "  
  
" It's Tank ain't it??? "  
  
" Yes. He's... Trinity he died... "  
  
" No... " he can't be, can can't be dead. Not Tank!!!!! I didn't realise it but I nearly fell over, luckily I was caught but all I could do after that was cry.....  
  
CURSE YOU CYPHER!!!!!  
  
I wanted to shout and shout and shout that at him, but he was dead and we'd already chucked his body out of the Neb. The rest of them were still on the Neb. ready for a proper buirial.... But now there was only 2 of the original crew left, 3 newbies and Neo, what he counted as a newbie or original crew... I don't care at the moment, all I care about is the fact most of my friends have been killed....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I know it's short, but it's so sad... I hate killing people off, hate it. But it had to happen, unfortunatly. Anyways, from a sad note to another hopefully more happy one, thanks to: -  
  
Kal Torak: Bricks? BRICKS? Where'd you get bricks from? Oh well, thanks for the review.  
  
Trinity on the run: Sorry, I've never been good on details. I try, but normally turns out to be a whole loada speech. Thanks for reviewing. The next chappie has a little more discription in it, if only a little. 


	12. 12: Grief

Cinn: Hopefully, I can make the atmosphere `slightly` more happier than last time. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Grief,  
  
not eating, always depressed, avoiding everyone, not caring, all effects of grief. But not all hit you at once. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day,  
  
" Trinity, you getting up or not!?!?!?! " Sparks yelled through the door.  
  
" Go away! "  
  
" No, Morpheus wants to see you... "  
  
B*gg*r off! I don't wanna come out. Why do they need me? I rolled out of bed, and started searching for my boots, and changed my sweater. Before opening the door and, almost, bumping into Sparks  
  
" What do you want Sparks? " I sounded tired, and I was. I hadn't been able to sleep all night.  
  
" Morpheus wants to see you. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Do I look like I know? Why don't you try asking that pole over there! That's what everyone else does.... "  
  
" Very funny. " I interrupted him sarcastically.  
  
" ....Or you could try asking `Morpheus the loony` himself, and he was heading to the mess last time I saw him.. "  
  
" Thanks. " I headed off. I found Morpheus pretty quickly, didn't take much. " What do you want Morpheus? "  
  
" I want to know how you're coping.. "  
  
" Fine. "  
  
I turned back around to leave,  
  
" Trinity, the last thing any of us need is a crew member who won't perform their duties... You'll have time to grieve in Zion, but please try to focus on getting there so you can... "  
  
" Yes, sir. "  
  
I left. I wanted to scream at him that it wouldn't be the same putting my grieve on hold and that it's very hard. It's like asking me to forget Tank was ever here then suddenly remember him when   
  
we got back to Zion....  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Boring old repairs, stupid engine. I don't see why the heck it won't just be so much simpler!!!   
  
Stupid Sentinels...  
  
I heard someone start to open the door, so I shot quickly up one of the access vents. I didn't want to talk to anyone. No one.  
  
" Trinity? Are you in here? "  
  
I peered down, there was a vent grate in front of me, I could see out, but he wouldn't be able to see me..  
  
I heard a frustrated groan, before he left slamming the door behind him.. Then I heard a faint conversation, I crept more towards the door so I could hear, I was still in the vent though.  
  
" Where is she? We've searched the entire ship!?! "  
  
" She won't have left... "  
  
I was Neo and Morpheus, why the heck are they talking about me? I was doin my work....  
  
" You don't think.... "  
  
" No, not Trinity. "  
  
Thank-you Neo, good to know you have faith in my ability to cope and to not kill myself... NOT! I would never kill myself, and never even suggest the idea, you'll be in trouble next time I see you...  
  
" Well where is she then? You said yourself that she wouldn't have chucked herself off..... "  
  
" She'll be somewhere... I don't know where though... "  
  
" Neither do I. That's the problem, no one knows... "  
  
" Neo, she'll be fine. You know as well as I that she can look after herself, in the real world as well as the matrix.... "  
  
" I don't care, I want to know where she is... "  
  
" Calm down, she'll turn up. Best thing for you is to go and get on with some repairs... "  
  
With that both of them turned and left in opposite directions. I never knew Neo cared THAT much as to where I was....  
  
Meanwhile, (now we go into Neo's p.o.v.),  
  
" Trinity? Are you in here? "  
  
I heard no reply, god where the heck is she?? I gave a frustrated groan as I left looking for her further.. That was `before` Morpheus turned up, evidently not looking for her anymore.  
  
" Where is she? We've searched the entire ship!?! "  
  
" She won't have left... "  
  
" You don't think.... ~ please to god say she's not upset enough to kill herself!! ~ "  
  
" No, not Trinity. "  
  
" Well where is she then? You said yourself that she wouldn't have chucked herself off..... ~ we think and hope ~ "  
  
" She'll be somewhere... I don't know where though... "  
  
" Neither do I. That's the problem, no one knows... "  
  
" Neo, she'll be fine. You know as well as I that she can look after herself, in the real world as well as the matrix.... "  
  
" I don't care, I want to know where she is... "  
  
" Calm down, she'll turn up. Best thing for you is to go and get on with some repairs... "  
  
Repairs, you want me to do repairs when Trinity could be anywhere. Even dead, hopefully not! She's upset anyone can tell, I don't want her to be so I want to find her and talk to her! She has just lost yet another friend! That's like 5, possibly 6 friends of her's dead in a matter of weeks, I don't know anyone else who's been through anything like that and have two old school friends they'd sooner forget turn up too.... I know the crew were your friends to Morpheus, but two old school friends you were trying to forget about didn't turn up did they?  
  
1 hour later, (back to Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
I had hidden myself somewhere in the Neb, and I was now curled up crying to myself... I feel so awful. Oh no, who's heard me..? I turned round to hide from whoever it was... I don't want to see anyone...  
  
" Trinity... "  
  
I stopped, turned round. I couldn't hide now he'd seen me.  
  
" What do you want Sparks? "  
  
" Have you been crying? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
I'm not in the mood to talk Sparks, can't you just go away??  
  
" Trinity, just tell me. You've got everyone worried about you especially Neo.. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Then why won't you go back and talk to him..?? "  
  
" Because I don't want to! "  
  
" But I thought... "  
  
" You thought what?? "  
  
" ...that you guys were together. "  
  
" We are. "  
  
" Then why won't you talk to him? He cares more than any of us. "  
  
" I don't want to talk to anyone! "  
  
" Then why are you talking to me? "  
  
" Because you found me. And if I ran you'd follow me, or tell Neo that you thought you'd found me.. "  
  
" So what if I did. You can't hide forever. "  
  
" Don't you get it? "  
  
" Probably not how you want me too. But you can either talk to me, Neo or one of the other's or that pole over there... "  
  
" I think I'd sooner talk to the pole if that's the attitude you're gonna take.. "  
  
" well sor-ry for trying to cheer you up. "  
  
He turned around to leave, I also turned my back to him. I heard him talk again.  
  
" I'll go tell Neo that I found you and that he needed worry again. Though he'll probably come to find you. "  
  
" You wouldn't dare. I'd have already found a better hiding place... "  
  
" Trinity, what's wrong? Why don't you want to talk to anyone? Morpheus is coping.. Just. "  
  
" You wouldn't understand. No one ever does. "  
  
" Try me. Or the pole, whichever you prefer... "  
  
" Mez and Kro, they're people I know. I know them from high school.. "  
  
" From the matrix? Why's that a bad thing? "  
  
" Because I don't want to remember my matrix life. It wasn't real. Why should I want to remember something that wasn't real? "  
  
" Because you enjoyed it and it was real to you then.. "  
  
" There was very little I enjoyed about my childhood, but all my real friends, the friends I had here, are dead. Only Morpheus is still alive. "  
  
" What about Neo? "  
  
" He's fairly new.. Not part of the original crew. "  
  
" Why don't you talk to him? "  
  
" I don't want to. "  
  
" Shouldn't he know? "  
  
" Probably, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. "  
  
" It's O.K. Everyone gets confused once in a while.. "  
  
He'd sat down next to me, and noticed I was trying not to cry. He'd put an arm round me, that was enough for me to start crying buckets.  
  
" It's O.K. Trinity. You just cry. Though I'll admit it's not an everyday sight. "  
  
I swatted him across the stomach.  
  
" Hey hey hey. I thought you were upset? "  
  
" I am. Not many people can be sane around you though. "  
  
" Just 'cause I'm slightly insane... "  
  
" Too right. "  
  
I stood up, and smiled at him, " Thanks. "  
  
" S'ok. "  
  
I climbed down from where I had been. Then back up another access vent. Might as well annoy everyone for a little while more...  
  
Meanwhile, (Sparks p.o.v.)  
  
I was walking past a vacant part of the Neb, when I heard a small sobbing sound. I followed it and found Trinity, with her knees pulled up to her face, crying. NOT an everyday sight.  
  
" Trinity... "  
  
She looked at me, almost as if she was about to run away again.  
  
" What do you want Sparks? "  
  
" Have you been crying? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
I paused,  
  
" Trinity, just tell me. You've got everyone worried about you especially Neo.. " Damn right he's worried. He's been breaking every piece of equipment he's been working on. Quite funny actually. Well, he wasn't doing it intentionally, he's just not able to concentrate..  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Then why won't you go back and talk to him..?? "  
  
" Because I don't want to! "  
  
" But I thought... "  
  
" You thought what?? "  
  
" ...that you guys were together. " Or are my resources wrong?  
  
" We are. "  
  
" Then why won't you talk to him? He cares more than any of us. "  
  
" I don't want to talk to anyone! "  
  
" Then why are you talking to me? "  
  
" Because you found me. And if I ran you'd follow me, or tell Neo that you thought you'd found me.. "  
  
" So what if I did. You can't hide forever. "  
  
" Don't you get it? "  
  
" Probably not how you want me too. But you can either talk to me, Neo or one of the other's or that pole over there... " Might as well `try` to get you to laugh. But if I don't understand, why not try to help me understand? Why run? It's not like you, according to Ghost anyway.  
  
" I think I'd sooner talk to the pole if that's the attitude you're gonna take.. "  
  
" well sor-ry for trying to cheer you up. " Got you joking. Stupid pole, always stealing the lime-light.  
  
I turned round to leave, and said,  
  
" I'll go tell Neo that I found you and that he needn't worry again. Though he'll probably come to find you. "  
  
" You wouldn't dare. I'd have already found a better hiding place... "  
  
" Trinity, what's wrong? Why don't you want to talk to anyone? Morpheus is coping.. Just. "  
  
" You wouldn't understand. No one ever does. "  
  
" Try me. Or the pole, whichever you prefer... "  
  
" Mez and Kro, they're people I know. I know them from high school.. "  
  
" From the matrix? Why's that a bad thing? "  
  
" Because I don't want to remember my matrix life. It wasn't real. Why should I want to remember something that wasn't real? "  
  
" Because you enjoyed it and it was real to you then.. "  
  
" There was very little I enjoyed about my childhood, but all my real friends, the friends I had here are dead. Only Morpheus is still alive. "  
  
You don't appear to be trying to find a bright side to any of this, you've found two people from the matrix you used to know, or were they people you hated?  
  
" What about Neo? "  
  
" He's fairly new.. Not part of the original crew. "  
  
" Why don't you talk to him? "  
  
" I don't want to. "  
  
" Shouldn't he know? "  
  
" Probably, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. "  
  
" It's O.K. Everyone gets confused once in a while.. " Well, you get used to being confused with Niobe as your captain.  
  
I sat down next to her an put an arm round her. Then she really started on the water-works.  
  
" It's O.K. Trinity. You just cry. Though I'll admit it's not an everyday sight. "  
  
She swatted me across the stomach as I said that.  
  
" Hey hey hey. I thought you were upset? "  
  
" I am. But not many people can be sane around you. "  
  
" Just 'cause I'm slightly insane... "  
  
" Too right. "  
  
She stood up, and I'm sure she smiled at me before saying,   
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" S'ok. " I replied, before standing to leave after her.  
  
2 hours later, (Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
I was lying on our bunk when Neo walked into our quarters.  
  
" Trinity, where've you been? "  
  
" Doing repairs, where'd you think? "  
  
" Well you're normally visible somewhere. I was really worried about you... "  
  
" Well get used to it. There's lot's more repairs to go yet. "  
  
" Where were you though? "  
  
" I told you doing repairs. " God, just forget it, my most probable best friend just died yesterday, am I not allowed some privacy?  
  
" I meant `where` were you doing repairs? "  
  
" I dunno, I did lot's in different places.. "  
  
" Where were you at lunch? "  
  
" Repairs. "  
  
" It's not good for you to work 24/7. "  
  
" I'm not working now.. "  
  
" It's not good to go without food either. "  
  
" I wasn't hungry. And can't you just quit it with the questions? " I said that rather too harshly, but it was annoying. He didn't say anything else, he just sat down next to me.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" ~ I knew that was coming ~ Nothing. "  
  
" There is, please just tell me. "  
  
" I don't wanna talk about it. "  
  
" When you're ready, please tell me. I'm worried about you. "  
  
" I'm fine, it's you we need to worry about. "  
  
" Why me? You're upset about something... VERY upset. "  
  
" We need to worry about you because the agents and sentinels'll want you dead. "  
  
" We need to worry about you because you're upset. "  
  
" I'm not as important as you. "  
  
" You are to me. "  
  
I rolled over so I was facing him. I was lying on my back and he was sat on the edge of our bunk next to me.. No one had ever cared this much. `No one`.  
  
" I'm fine, I'll tell you another time. " I mean it's kinda obvious that I'm upset about Tank,  
  
" why not now? "  
  
" Fine, it's Tank. I'm upset because he died. You happy now? "  
  
I rolled back over so I wasn't facing him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.  
  
" Why don't you want to talk about it with me? "  
  
" I just don't O.K. "  
  
I was crying again now, I shouldn't be cross with you. I should be cross with myself for not talking to you about it.  
  
" Trinity? "  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get cross.. "  
  
" It's O.K. You're going through a hard time.. "  
  
" I know, but I don't run from things, I just leave it behind me and forget... "  
  
" You've lost a lot of friends, you have every right to be upset. "  
  
" But I need to do my job.. "  
  
" Everyone has their bad moments. "  
  
" I know, but it's hard.. "  
  
" I know.. I know.. "  
  
He lied down next to me in a comforting manner... I was happy he was so understanding and caring, but it was weird. No one ever understood or cared as much as him...  
  
Meanwhile, (Neo's p.o.v.)  
  
I entered our quarters, it surprised me that Trinity was lying there,  
  
" Trinity, where've you been? " God I'm glad your O.K.  
  
" Doing repairs, where'd you think? "  
  
" Well you're normally visible somewhere. I was really worried about you... "  
  
" Well get used to it. There's lot's more repairs to go yet. "  
  
" Where were you though? "  
  
" I told you doing repairs. "   
  
" I meant `where` were you doing repairs? "  
  
" I dunno, I did lot's in different places.. "  
  
" Where were you at lunch? "  
  
" Repairs. "  
  
" It's not good for you to work 24/7. " Well your not, but hopefully know what I mean.  
  
" I'm not working now.. "  
  
" It's not good to go without food either. "  
  
" I wasn't hungry. And can't you just quit it with the questions? " She sounded harsh and annoyed, but upset.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
" There is, please just tell me. "  
  
" I don't wanna talk about it. "  
  
" When you're ready, please tell me. I'm worried about you. "  
  
" I'm fine, it's you we need to worry about. "  
  
" Why me? You're upset about something... VERY upset. "  
  
" We need to worry about you because the agents and sentinels'll want you dead. "  
  
" We need to worry about you because you're upset. "  
  
" I'm not as important as you. " I'm not more important just because I'm the one...  
  
" You are to me. "  
  
I was sat next to her, and she rolled back over so she was on her back so we were facing each other. I think I surprised her slightly with that last statement.  
  
" I'm fine, I'll tell you another time. "  
  
" why not now? "  
  
" Fine, it's Tank. I'm upset because he died. You happy now? "  
  
She rolled back over, I tried to place a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, but she shook it off.  
  
" Why don't you want to talk about it with me? "  
  
" I just don't O.K. "  
  
She was crying again, I felt awful at that moment. I shouldn't have kept pushing with questions.  
  
" Trinity? "  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get cross.. "  
  
" It's O.K. You're going through a hard time.. "  
  
" I know, but I don't run from things, I just leave it behind me and forget... "  
  
" You've lost a lot of friends, you have every right to be upset. "  
  
" But I need to do my job.. "  
  
" Everyone has their bad moments. "  
  
" I know, but it's hard.. "  
  
" I know.. I know.. "  
  
I lied down next to her then, to try to comfort her. I couldn't let her feel less than me just because I was the one. I needed her to know that I cared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: ARGH! I have a "slight" feeling that was very OOC. But don't most people change slightly when they're depressed? I think the main OOC was Sparks, that was bad. Oh well, R&R. Oops, sorry you've already read, in that case REVIEW. Thanks to: -  
  
Shanaqua: I know, I was told 2 days ago, I haven't had a chance to correct it yet... Thanks anyways, much apreciated.  
  
richard the pedantic: I'm very confused about that last review, but that's probably because I've only had 1 hours sleep since 7:30 yesturday morning. Thanks anyways, glad you like the fic. 


	13. 13: Setting a Scene

Cinn: I'm getting the feeling that this fic is becoming more and more pointless by the minute. Oh well, R&R. And also I feel like a short chappie...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Setting a scene,  
  
Anything can set a scene, but nothing can change it once it's been set. Trinity' p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later,  
  
I've just about got used to the fact Tank's dead. It wasn't easy, but I'm getting there.  
  
" One thing I definately miss from the matrix is better food. "  
  
" That's the only thing? "  
  
" Pretty much, you don't notice much else... " I replied.  
  
" I suppose, but there's a lot more that I miss. "  
  
" what, being superman in the matrix? " I joked.  
  
" Jealous I can fly? "  
  
" No, I prefer motorbikes.. "  
  
" I'd noticed... "  
  
" What? Just because I drive a little dangerously.. "  
  
" A 'little' dangerously? "  
  
" Neo, shut-up. "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
" Why not? Not like there's anything to talk about anymore.. "  
  
" Suppose. " You're favorite word.  
  
" I'm gonna go see if there's anything else that needs doing.. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I headed off, the atmosphere of the Neb was a little happier. But Tank dying had brought gloom to everyone..  
  
1 hour later,  
  
" We need to go into the matrix. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because the agent's have got hold of one of the other captains... "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Millennium. "  
  
" Millennium? Who the heck? "  
  
" The red-head you took such a dislike to Trinity. "  
  
" Oh, her. Yeah, I remember now Morpheus. she expects me to help her? She called me a lot of horrible things, so I kicked her. "  
  
" I shall not ask what she called you. I have a feeling I don't want to know. "  
  
" No, you don't. "  
  
" But the agents have her, so surprisingly they're trying to get into her brain for the Zion access codes. "  
  
" How'd I guess. Want me to go get the rest of 'em. Is Oria still in the Med. bay? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" O.K. I'll go get everyone else. "  
  
I headed off to the mess, it was about lunch time so that's where they'd all be. I'm there,  
  
" We're going in. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: This is just setting the scene for the next chappie really, so this is rather pointless. Anyways, thanks to: -  
  
Trinity on the run: You managed to totally confuse me, but that's not hard. Erm, I try to do the thought patterns of who ever's p.o.v. it is, but it's a little confusing (even to me, the author) when I keep switching... Solution, stop switchin p.o.v.'s so much. Anyways, what was it you said about Sparks, if I thought he was a little OOC make him tell more jokes? That is where I'm not very skilled, I'm RUBBISH at jokes, and I'm not very fimialiar with the character of Sparks. But I know a bit about him. And a point your review made me think of, is the fact that I haven't seen 'The Matrix' for ages and the last two films I saw with any actors/actress's in 'em were just plain hilaious and had nothing to do with it. I think I need to refresh my memory. After all that, the review was much apreciated. Thanks. 


	14. 14A: Starting

Cinn: Now, a NON-pointless chappie. That's a change. Anyways, R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Starting,  
  
The begining of something doesn't always determin the end of something, but can go wrong. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same day, the matrix.  
  
well we're in the matrix about to break into a huge security building again...  
  
" Where's the helicopter... "  
  
" She's not being held by a window. I think the agents learnt something when we broke in.. "  
  
" Suppose. "  
  
" I won't ask. " Mez commented.  
  
" You don't wanna know. " Neo replied.  
  
" Where the heck is she then? " I asked our operator for the mission.  
  
" In the middle of the building to your left. "  
  
" Good god! You frightened me! Why are you our operator. I thought Morpheus was. "  
  
" Well he went off to do something else, so I'm here. Or the pole could be the operator. That Bl**dy pole!!! "  
  
" Sparks, shut-up with the pole jokes. " I still say it would be easier with a helecopter...  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Me, Kro, Mez and Neo have just been joined by Morpheus. Great, well I suppose when dealing with agents it's better to have more people...  
  
" You go with Mez and Kro and get to the building's main power switch... " Morpheus told me.  
  
" Yeah sure. "  
  
I headed off down the corridor. Very dark down here.. Oh sh*t.  
  
" Cops..! "  
  
I pulled out one of the many guns I had and started firing, Mez and Kro did the same...  
  
" Is that it? " I heard a breathless Mez behind me..  
  
" I dunno, keep a look out.. "  
  
I walked against the wall and poked my head round the corner to see if there was anymore cops.. There was just one, easy enough to take out without the gun..  
  
" Coming or not?? " I called behind me..  
  
" That's a lot of dead people.. "  
  
" Get used to it.. "  
  
We headed off further down the corridor, if I met an agent now... We were walking for about 3 minutes when we foud lot's of switches.  
  
" Which one's the main power? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" A torch would help.. "  
  
I took the torch off Kro and looked around at the many millions of switches..  
  
" Try that one.. "  
  
" Which? "  
  
" The red one! "  
  
" There's at least 4! "  
  
" Shut-up both of you.. " I said as I pulled out a huge piece of paper... Plans of this room.  
  
" This might be more useful than you two bickering.. "  
  
I searched it looking for a power switch whilst Mez and Kro tried to work out which way round it went...  
  
" Here.. "  
  
Kro flicked the switch he found and sure enough all the little lights around the switches went out, might not be so good now we have to try to find our way out of here...  
  
" C'mon. "  
  
We headed out, a few moments later I heard a thud behind me. I turned round and saw that Mez had managed to fall over one of the many dead cops that we killed moments ago.. Good thing we have this torch.  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
" Why don't we take the lift? "  
  
" Because we turned the power off.. The lift won't work. "  
  
" Oh yeah. "  
  
We'd been climbing up the stairs for about 7 minutes, it was becoming very tiring.. She's not the only one who wants to take the lift.  
  
" Sh*t! "  
  
Agents was the last thing we needed, time for guns. I killed the one Kro was firing at, then turned around looking for Mez..  
  
" Where's Mez? "  
  
" I don't know.. " I replied as I looked over the hand-rail, I did now. " Look. "  
  
Kro leaned over to see Mez, lying on the floor we'd just passed with another body, which had been an agent once. Her usually blond hair was very red, she'd cracked her skull open. I took my phone out,  
  
" Sparks? "  
  
" She's dead Trinity, you'll have to go on without her. "  
  
" O.K. " I put the phone away. " She's dead Kro, we'll have to carry on. "  
  
I started off, but he didn't follow so I had to go back and drag him. Hopefully no more lives would be lost...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I shall not do anything apart from thank all those who have revewied so far and say that chappie 14b will be here soon. Thanks to: -  
  
anyone who reveiwed and I didn't get before I posted this. 


	15. 14B: Finishing

Cinn: You've read 14a, now it's time for 14b. Read on, then reveiw.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finishing,  
  
Nothing can determin how something will end. Because anything that happens can be altered further. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kro leaned over too, to see Mez, lying on the floor we'd just passed with another body, which had been an agent once. Her usually blond hair was very red, she'd cracked her skull open. I took my phone out,  
  
" Sparks? "  
  
" She's dead Trinity, you'll have to go on without her. "  
  
" O.K. " I put the phone away. " She's dead Kro, we'll have to carry on. "  
  
I started off, but he didn't follow so I had to go back and drag him. Hopefully no more lives would be lost...  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Finally reached the floor that Millennium is being held. All we need to do now is find Neo and Morpheus.  
  
I kicked a vent grate, I heard a cry of pain, then climbed through.  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Where's Mez? "  
  
" She died killing an agent. "  
  
" Poor kid. "  
  
" Where's Millennium? "  
  
" Down this corridor, it's hard to find your way aroun in the pitch black. "  
  
" We've had to climb 13 flights of stairs kill 6 cops and 2 agents.. "  
  
" Whatever. C'mon. "  
  
We headed further into the building, rather creepy acctually. All dark and every possibility of getting killed.  
  
" You O.K.? "  
  
" I'm fine. You? " I replied,  
  
" Still alive. "  
  
" I'd noticed. Not decided to kill yourself again? " I said jokingly.  
  
" Shut-up you two! "  
  
For once I listened, but I would probably get him back for that later.  
  
" Where is she? "  
  
" Here. "  
  
We'd come to a blue door. Well, this better be right. If it is, there'll be at least one agent at the other side of the door.  
  
I kicked it down and sure enough there was an agent here.. But he was unconscious because a door had just landed on him.  
  
Morpheus went through to take all the weird wires out of her, then picked her up due to the fact she was unconscious.  
  
" What about the agent? "  
  
" He's not exactly gonna notice for a while.. "  
  
" And how are we gonna get out? " I asked.  
  
" The way we got in.. "  
  
" No, it's NOT like there won't be a loada cops down there by now. "  
  
" Shut-up, we'll be able to get through a few cops. "  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
We're now in a car trying to loose the cops.  
  
" Why can't I drive? "  
  
" Because you're too dangerous. "  
  
" Ain't. " I didn't like not driving, was much more interesting when your driving.  
  
" You're about to be driving Trinity, just shut-up for now. "  
  
" What are you gonna do Morpheus? "  
  
" Get another car and distract the cops.. "  
  
" I'll do that, I don't think Neo'll want to stay in this car if I'm driving. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I saw a motorbike across the road a few meters in front of us..  
  
" One motorbike comin' up. "  
  
I opened the door and jumped, acctually made it a perfect jump. Straight onto the seat.. Lucky guess, key's were still in it. The owner must have just nipped into one of the fast food outlets here or something. I started the engine as the cops came round the corner.  
  
I went down a corner street, I'd get behind them this way. A few minutes later when this road joined the main one again I saw the rest of 'em go passed then the cops.. I better still have a gun somewhere..  
  
I found the last gun I had, I was behind them but I'd need to hit every shot. Or...  
  
" GET OUT!! "  
  
I knew that would work, if they weren't careful now they'd blow the car up. Well, it'll distract 'em for a while.. I sped past to catch up with the others, wouldn't be hard.  
  
" Why've you stopped? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" I didn't ask you. "  
  
" No fuel. "  
  
" Well done. " I replied sarcasticly.. " Where's the nearest exit then? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" Ask the operator then.. "  
  
" O.K. O.K. "  
  
I heard little of that conversation seeing as that I couldn't be bothered and I wasn't on the phone...  
  
" 2 miles away. "  
  
" Great, do you really think I'm walking all that way. `Not` to mention one of us has to carry Millenniun seeing as though she's unconscious. "  
  
" We'll get another car or something then. "  
  
" You find one.. " I said looking around, we were in a very vacant part of town, no cars, vehicles or others. No people near either.  
  
" Fine, we'll walk to a less vancant part of town. "  
  
" Or, 2 of us could hop on the motor bike and go in search of a car or something then come back here.. "  
  
" That's an idea, who's going. "  
  
" I'm driving. " I replied quickly.  
  
" O.K. then who's stupid enough to get on the same motorbike that Trinity's driving..? " Neo asked.  
  
" Shut-up Neo. " I said kicking his shin.  
  
" Ow! "  
  
" Trinity, stop inflicting pain on you fellow crew. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
I'm now following the rest of them on a motorbike to the nearest exit. Shouldn't be long now..  
  
" Thanks for trying to throw me off my motorbike.. "  
  
" Sorry. "  
  
" You better be, don't brake so suddenly next time. "  
  
" O.K. O.K. "  
  
I was still on my motorbike, just, when I heard a shout.  
  
" AGENTS!! "  
  
" Agents? I thought we killed 'em all. "  
  
" No, one was unconscious and the other might not have acctually died. We just saw what was once an agent. "  
  
I turned back round to drive off as the rest all got back into the car, which was a bit pointless seeing as though the agents got to us first. So all but one of them, not including me, were in the car when it drove off.  
  
" Just get on the motorbike. "  
  
" You'll kill us. "  
  
" No I won't, get on and stop begin such a wimp. "  
  
He did as I told him, but he did look scared. I found it rather funny acctually.  
  
" I won't kill you. If I was that dangerous I would already be dead by now.. "  
  
" Suppose. "  
  
The next we saw of the rest of the crew was Morpheus next to Millennium on a sidewalk.  
  
" What happened? "  
  
" Cops got in the way, formed a road barrier of cars so we had to jump. "  
  
" Where's Kro? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" Was he still in when you jumped? "  
  
" Yes, I told him to jump, but he might not have done. "  
  
" I don't think we have time to find out.. " I replied as I saw the two agents come round the corner.  
  
" The exit's just down that road. "  
  
" O.K. But we might not all be able to get there before we're dead if we try. " I said as we started running.  
  
" We can all but hope. "  
  
" You finally wake. " I muttered.  
  
Millennium was the first to go, then Morpheus then myself. When I woke back on the neb I saw the two flatline monitors of Mez and Kro.  
  
" Never let an agent shoot you in the leg. "  
  
" What? The agents didn't shoot you in the leg. "  
  
" Yeah they did, as I got out. It bl**dy hurts. "  
  
" Even though it's not there anymore. I thought you could stop bullets? "  
  
" I can, just not when I've picked up a phone and expect to be disappearing to the agents. "  
  
" Whatever. We've lost two people today.. "  
  
" Yeah, two more to add to the collection. " Sparks said absent mindedly from the operators chair. " Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.. "  
  
" I know. " I think I was the only person who heard Sparks say what he did. Morpheus was busy sorting out Mez and Kro's bodis and Neo in standing.  
  
" Sparks, I think I found a use for that pole you seem to be very jealous of... "  
  
" What? " He looked hopeful,  
  
" A walking stick, seeing as though Neo can't stand at the moment. "  
  
" You try getting shot in the leg twice next time your in the matrix.. "  
  
" No thanks, I want to keep my sanity. I don't think getting myself shot in the leg twice would allow me to be classified as sane. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn:I finally finish this. Took me a long time. Anyways, I cannot say when the next lot of chappies will be uploaded, because I only finished this the day I upload it. Which means none of the other chappies are written by the time this is uploaded so.. I'll upload when I can, O.K.?  
  
Well whatever, thanks to: -  
  
Trinity on the run: Yeah, that was a lot less confusing, thanks for clarifying it. I really need to refresh my memory, because if I don't I think this'll probably turn into either a 'Sweet November' or 'Bill and Ted' fanfic, which is NOT what it's supposed to be. Anyways, glad your liking it. The killing the new people off thing, a strange thing happened when I wrote my first fic. That's all you need to know about that really. Thanks for reveiwing again. 


	16. 15: Conversations

Cinn: Yo all, a weird chappie. Probably a short one I have no idea at the moment. Anyways, R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Conversations,  
  
Not every conversation goes as planned. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening,  
  
I've been on operator duty since we got out of the matrix, I'm getting a bit tired now. Oh well, hopefully something will happen so I won't be so bored.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Got a call now, oh well someone to talk to.  
  
" Nebuchadnezzar. "  
  
" Hello, this is Captain Millennium. "  
  
" Hello, I'm Trinity. " Oh great, you! I was waiting for someone interesting to talk to without being insulted.  
  
" Oh, well I thought you could pass on a message to Morpheus. "  
  
" Which is? " I'm tired of having to hear about you or hear you voice.  
  
" To thank all his crew for me. "  
  
" O.K. I will. "  
  
" Trinity? " What do you want now??  
  
" What? " Do I have to talk to you for any longer??  
  
" I'm sorry for what I said to you in Zion. But only if you're sorry for kicking me. "  
  
" You expect me to forgive you if I'm sorry for kicking you cause a) you calle me a whore, and b) you told everyone who walked past I was a whore. "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" Well I'm not sorry for kicking you! " God you've got a nerve. I remember you kicking someone for implying you were an idiot...  
  
I cut her off at that point, I didn't want to talk to her anymore.  
  
Meanwhile, (Millennium's p.o.v.)  
  
" Nebuchadnezzar. " That was not a voice I was expecting, I was expecting Tank. Though I couldn't place the voice.  
  
" Hello, this is Captain Millennium. " I replied  
  
" Hello, I'm Trinity. " That's who, I remember you, I called you a whore. then you helped save my life. I shouldn't have judged you so quick.  
  
" Oh, well I thought you could pass on a message to Morpheus. " I don't see why I have to treat you any diffrent than how I would have treated Tank.  
  
" Which is? "  
  
" To thank all his crew for me. " I am grateful to still be alive.  
  
" O.K. I will. "  
  
" Trinity? " I owe you an apology.  
  
" What? " She sounds grumpy  
  
" I'm sorry for what I said to you in Zion. But only if you're sorry for kicking me. " You kicked me hard, very hard.  
  
" You expect me to forgive you if I'm sorry for kicking you cause a) you calle me a whore, and b) you told everyone who walked past I was a whore. "  
  
" Yep. " I wouldn't put it quite that badly, I only said it in a joking manner to those who one or other of us knew.  
  
" Well I'm not sorry for kicking you! "  
  
She cut me off at that point. I thought that would have gone better, but it didn't. I've heard a rumor that she's got a boyfrind, otherwise know as The One. Neo. How does he put up with her if it's true? Or is he the only person she's nice to? Or am I the only person who she hates?  
  
1 hour later, (Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
I'd been relieved of watch and had now got back to my quarters. The door squeaked as usual, but louder than normal. So I wasn't surprised that Neo was awake.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hi, sorry if I woke you. "  
  
" No, you didn't. "  
  
I walked over to the bunk after closing the door behind me, and lay down next to him.  
  
" Millennium called. "  
  
" Really, what'd she want? "  
  
" She wanted to thank the crew for saving her life... "  
  
" No problem is it? "  
  
" And she wanted me to forgive her. "  
  
" For what? "  
  
I rolled over so I was facing him,  
  
" She wanted me to forgive her for calling me a whore, and telling everyone who walked past that I was a whore. "  
  
" I'm sure there's a twist here.. "  
  
" Yeah, I kicked her. She said she'd only be sorry if I aplogised for kicking her. Which I'm not sorry for. "  
  
" Thought as much. So I take it you two aren't on friendly terms.. "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
" Goodnight. "  
  
" Night. "  
  
I soon fell asleep, it'd been a hard day. I needed the rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Short 'n' sweet. Just kidding, but the short bit's true. Anyways, thanks to: -  
  
Da Buffster: I haven't heard from you and your chickens in a bit! Of course I won't take offence, it's only flames critising me as a person instead of the fic that I take offence from. Anyways, thanks. It's hard to remember to write formally when you're exactly the opposite, even when trying to write in someone else's mind. Thanks anyways, review much aprechiated.  
  
Trinity on the run: I've seen 'Bill 'n' Ted' ONCE and I can remember like 1 scene from it (well a few more, but I'm known for exagerating) so I don't think a 'Bill 'n' Ted' fanfic from me is very likely, but maybe.... Anyways, brain cells? According to my friend I have less brain cells than teeth so I have a maximum of 19 brain cells. Anyways, thanks for the review, much aprechiated. As are all reviews. 


	17. 16: Dreams

Cinn: Back again. Just R&R and I'll be happy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dreams,  
  
Dreams can seem real, they can seem fake. And sometimes you know you're in a dream and can wake whenever you fell like, but more often than not you stay to see what happens. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
===============  
  
Lindz shoved me into Dan.  
  
" HEY! Lindz! " I shouted throwing some more paper.  
  
" Hey, Zoë? "  
  
I turned round again, " Yeah, Dan? "  
  
" Would you, um, like to, er, go out sometime? "  
  
Er, Dan that was 6th grade, this is 7th grade. I got over you! ~ whoa, where am I anyways? I'm not in 7th grade!! ~  
  
" Zoë? "  
  
I `so` hate these situations... " Sure. " I said.  
  
" Great. " He smiled down at me, before leaning down to kiss me.  
  
" TEACHER!!! " ~ Oh, yeah I remember now, this must be a dream or something. Quite interesting, acctually. ~  
  
===  
  
" Hey Lindz, wait up! "  
  
" Hi Zo. "  
  
" Zo? What's wrong with the ë? "  
  
" Nowt, just trying it as a nickname. "  
  
" Well I prefer Zoë. "  
  
" O.K. whatever. "  
  
===  
  
" Hey Zoë! What was with you and geek today in P.E.? "  
  
" What do ya mean Lindz? "  
  
" You were helping each other like. "  
  
" LINDZ! Are you implying I fancy the geek? "  
  
" I might be! "  
  
" Well I don't. I only helped him 'cause I got yelled at so many times. "  
  
" Whatever, I've seen the way you look at him sometimes! "  
  
" Like when!?! "  
  
" Since you threw that paper at him in french! "  
  
" Well I don't like him! "  
  
" HA! As if! You look at him like you used to look at Dan in 6th grade! "  
  
" Do not! "  
  
" DO! "  
  
" NOT! " ~ It would appear that me and Lindz, I mean Mez, argued a lot. ~  
  
===  
  
" You won't get her easily you know. " I heard Dan say.  
  
" Yeah, I know. She thinks I'm a geek. "  
  
" We all think you're a geek. "  
  
" I'd gathered. "  
  
" I'll tell you one thing, you know. She doesn't hate you. Deep down she likes you, it's obvious as anything. "  
  
" I doubt it. "  
  
" She's too proud to admit it. She doesn't want to get dragged down to your level. " ~ I remember wanting to kill you for that.. ~  
  
" Um. "  
  
" Wanna come play some soccer? We need another player. "  
  
" Erm, I'm not that good at playing. "  
  
" We'll teach you. C'mon, it'l be fun. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" It ain't as hard as it seems. "   
  
===  
  
" You `do` like geek. Almost the whole class noticed the way you were looking at each other in English! "  
  
" SO do not! And I don't know what you're talking about! "  
  
" You do. Stop lying to yourself! "  
  
" You're one to talk! "  
  
" What's that supposed to mean!?! "  
  
" You never told Kenny how you felt, and haven't told Dan yet. "  
  
" So? Kenny didn't like me in that way then, and Dan doesn't now. "  
  
" He does. "  
  
" Whatever, geek likes you and you like him! "  
  
" Lindz, I do not like geek. "  
  
" You do, just tell me the truth, I told you who I like. "  
  
" I've told you, I don't like him! "  
  
" Fine! " ~ Yep, we definatly liked to argue! ~  
  
===  
  
" Hey! Are either of you two gonna get up anytime soon? "  
  
" Nope, Lindz, I'm staying here. "  
  
" Just so you can snog geek again. "  
  
" So? Ain't as if you 'n' Dan didn't snog about 150 billion times after you kissed during the truth or dare game, was it? "  
  
" Oh shut-up. But you still wanna kiss geek. "  
  
" So what if I do? " ~ Why the heck did I say that? ~  
  
===============  
  
Jezus! What the heck was that about? That was one weird dream, more like a lot of flashbacks in one... At least I was awake now... No more weird thoughts or flashbacks.  
  
But why were they all of high school? Further more why did they all involve either Lindz or Dan, oops, Mez or Kro? Poor people, both dead.  
  
Later in the day,  
  
" We're returning to Zion. " Well duh, what else would we be doing?  
  
" When? "  
  
" As soon as we can. As you are aware we are moving, in the direction of Zion. "  
  
" How long will it take us to get there? "  
  
" At least a week. " Great, another week of boring repairs.  
  
I left at the point, the other's could listen and be bored by Morpheus's stating the obvious. Hm, wonder if I could purswade someone to keep watch whilst I have some fun in the construct...  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" You'll only have to sit there... " What's so hard about that?  
  
" And be questioned by Morpheus when he finds out! " You care about what Morpheus thinks? Anyways, I'll be blamed for it.  
  
" Do you never do anything against the rules? " This might purswade him.  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
" Prove it. "  
  
" I'm not keeping watch whilst you go in the construct. "  
  
" I don't beleive you even know what breaking the rules involves, let alone acctually breaking any! " Whilst I'm the exact opposite.  
  
" I do too. "  
  
" Not. "  
  
" Fine I'll keep watch. " YES!  
  
" You're too easy won over, you know that Sparks? "  
  
" Yep. Now go in before I change my mind.. "  
  
" O.K. " Annoying people is fun, getting my way is even more fun. That sounds selfish, but it's true, pity I normally don't get my own way.  
  
Meanwhile, (Sparks p.o.v.)  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Why? " I can't be bothered to watch you have fun, when I'm not having fun.  
  
" You'll only have to sit there... " Can you read minds? I hope not. A psychic Trinity would be VERY bad.  
  
" And be questioned by Morpheus when he finds out! " I hate being questioned, especially when it's someone else's fault. 'Cause they hate you blaming them for it then you get in even MORE trouble.  
  
" Do you never do anything against the rules? "  
  
" Yeah! "   
  
" Prove it. " Meanie!  
  
" I'm not keeping watch whilst you go in the construct. " You don't have to watch someone having fun when you can't.  
  
" I don't beleive you even know what breaking the rules involves, let alone acctually breaking any! " I know the rules, and I like breaking them!  
  
" I do too. "  
  
" Not. "  
  
" Fine I'll keep watch. " Meanie, that so perfectly discribes you. I'm sure you'd think otherwise though.  
  
" You're too easy won over, you know that Sparks? " Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't be me!  
  
" Yep. Now go in before I change my mind.. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
That evening, (Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
I got both myself and Sparks in trouble then, but it was worth it. Even though I'm banned from the matrix for a few days, that's the bad thing. And Sparks is EXTREMLY grumpy with me now, oops. Though I don't see what's so bad about going into the construct for a while to cheer yourself up when you've just lost two more of your best friends.... Stupid agents, why'd they have to be so annoying and kill obsessive.  
  
===============  
  
" HEY! ZOË! "  
  
" What? " I tried to look inncoent.  
  
" Why'd you tip water all over me? "  
  
" I wanted to! " We're only 4! We have a right to fun.  
  
" Meanie. "  
  
" Yep. " Lindz, stop complaining. It's only water.  
  
We were both 4 and were at nursery school, we were playing about with the water thingy. I didn't knew exactly what it was, but we like messing with water. You hate getting wet. Well you don't mind getting your hands wet.  
  
But I'd started off a big water fight of anyone who was playing in it. We were all soon drenched, and the adult didn't like it. I then noticed that there was a boy who hadn't joined in and was sitting at one of the tables reading a book. I went over, he looked a bit scared when he saw me, maybe he's like Lindz and hates water..  
  
" What you doing? "  
  
" Reading. "  
  
I looked at the book, I'd been through it a couple of times. But I knew what it was.  
  
" How can you read a picture book? "  
  
" By looking at the pictures which tell you the story. "  
  
" You don't read pictures, you read words! "  
  
I was only 4 but I knew that reading was what adults did, with thick books of hundreds and hundreds of words. And no pictures. I'd once drawn a picture on my mother's book to brighten it up, she didn't like me doing that and I was shouted at.  
  
" If you're going to read, why not read properly? "  
  
" I don't want to. "  
  
" You mean you can't! "  
  
" I can! I bet you can't. "  
  
" I don't want to either. I don't like books. "  
  
===============  
  
What the...??? Not another strange dream. That's what started the rivalry between us though. That book, I didn't like someone trying to prove me wrong. Still don't.  
  
But the frightening thing about my dream was that it was so real. I acctually felt like I was four, and that I was saying that and I didn't know it had already happened. Also that's when I met Lindz and Dan, long before and of us were hackers and had new names.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Liked? Hated? Other opinions? Please review to let me know, I like to know how the readers think. And I sound like I'm on a radio ad or something. Anyways, reveiw. They cheer you up do reviews. Thanks to: -  
  
Trinfan: Thanks, I'm glad you like this. Pretty much just did what I asked a sec ago. Thanks for the much apreciated review.  
  
Richard the pedantic: O.K. I'll stop loading chappies up so quickly. Not my fault I'm a fast typer. Anyways, I haven't written anymore chappies yet, but there is more. Promise. Thanks for the half-reveiw. Much apreciated, just as much as the full reviews. 


	18. 17: Learning

Cinn: Bleh, can't be bothered to talk at the moment, so just R&R. PLEASE!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Learning,  
  
You never stop learning. Never, even programs, the older you get the more you know but you will never know everything. How can you know everything? There are somethings no one knows, so how can you know them? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stupid strange dreams of my childhood haunting my sleep. Haven't slept much, not last night anyway.  
  
I'd been sitting in the mess for quite some time before someone joined me, which annoyed me, at first, I didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hi. I though you were asleep..? "  
  
" I was, then I woke and you weren't there.. Are you alright? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. " As if, why not tell him the truth. He's not going to annoy you about it, he'll understand...  
  
" You sure? 'Cause if you ever wanna talk... "  
  
" Yeah, I know. " I want to talk, but yet I don't. Why can't I decide???  
  
We were sitting next to each other in silence, me with a drink, you with food but you weren't eating it, you were messing with it.  
  
" It's not poisonous, just eat it. "  
  
" Yeah, I know it's not poisonous, but I miss Matrix food it's much better. "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
5 hours later,  
  
" Hi Trinity. "  
  
" Hello, Ghost. " I always hate talking to Ghost, he always looks at me weird. I know why though, it's obvious as anything.  
  
" How are you? "  
  
" I'm fine, you? "  
  
" O.K. And what's this I hear about you and Neo? "  
  
" What about us? "  
  
" You're together. Not like the Trinity I know to be with anyone, or even in love. "  
  
" Jealous? "  
  
" No, I'm happy for you. " You're still jealous, you always look at me like you love me so how you can't be jealous I don't know. It always bugs me though, you can't stop yourself looking at me like that and I don't like people staring at me. Normally I'd kill someone looking at me like that, but you're a good friend and I don't want to kill you.  
  
" I gotta go, repairs. "  
  
" Yeah, O.K. I'll talk to you another time before we leave or get to Zion. Whichever comes first. "  
  
5 hours later,  
  
I was walking towards my quarters and was thinking, pretty much random thoughts untill they kept returning to the conversations I'd had today. So by the time I'd opened the door and noiced you were there you'd already seen the single tear trail down my face.  
  
" Trinity? "  
  
" Yes? " I asked wiping my eyes  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing Neo. I'm fine. "  
  
" You don't look fine to me... "  
  
I had walked over to our bunk by this time, you were leaning against the wall with you're legs out in front of you so there wasn't really anywhere for me to sit, so I sat in the same way next to you. Only I had to push you over a bit so I had room, and you put your arm round me.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" I'm not sure. I can't sleep, I want to avoid certain people, I seem to be very confused at times. "  
  
I was almost crying again. My friend's deaths had really gotton to me, I'd never been like this before.  
  
" You wanna talk? "  
  
" Yes, but I don't know what about and how it'll help... "  
  
" You don't need to, just say what you want. Quite often you say what needs to be said sub-consciously, it normally helps. If only for a little while... "  
  
" How'd you know all that? "  
  
" I don't, I'm guessing. "  
  
" Helpful. "  
  
" What do you wanna talk about then?? "  
  
" Everything, and nothing. "  
  
" How'd you mean? "  
  
" I want to tell you everything, down to the last little detail. But yet I don't even want you to know how I feel, even if it's obvious. "  
  
" Well do which you want most, or go inbetween. And tell me what needs to be said for me to understand. "  
  
How the heck can you be so caring!?!?! No one ever treated me like this before.  
  
" Do you want to start on why you can't sleep? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Go on then.. "  
  
" I can sleep, but I don't want to. I don't want to have the dreams I have. "  
  
" What are they about? "  
  
" My childhood. Only yesterday I dreamt about the water fight and the book, I keep having dreams from nursery and school. I don't want to keep dreaming about my matrix life... I hate dreaming about it. And what's worse is it acctually feels - when I'm in the dream - that I'm there, that age, that day, that moment, I don't know it's happened before untill I wake. Well I do know, but you know what I mean. "  
  
" Yes. Why do you hate dreaming about it so much? "  
  
" Because it wasn't real. "  
  
" It was real to you then, it's the only childhood you've got and will have. " You are so lucky I won't kill you. If anyone else said that to me - apart from `very` good friends - I would kill them.  
  
" Yeah, I know. That's the bad thing, the only childhood I have isn't real.. "  
  
" Most of my live isn't real. "  
  
" You've got the rest of your life... "  
  
" Yeah, but I was unplugged a lot later than you... "  
  
" Suppose, but I still hate it. "  
  
" Anything else? " Yes, a lot more.  
  
" O.K. I want to avoid certain people. "  
  
" Why? Who do you want to avoid too? "  
  
" Ghost, because he looks at me strangly - I know why he does - and I don't want to make him mad. "  
  
" How would you make him mad? "  
  
" He fancies me. I don't want to make him upset because I'm with you, I'm not saying it like I want to break up with you or anything.. It's just... "  
  
" I know, tricky. "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" So you want to avoid him so he doesn't get upset and jealous? "  
  
" Yes, only he tries to talk to me everytime he can. "  
  
" Lemme guess, you get away as soon as possible? "  
  
" Pretty much. "  
  
" You must care about him a lot. "  
  
" I guess so, he's a very good friend to me. Always has been. So I don't want to upset him a lot, it doesn't seem fair on him. "  
  
" Anyone else you want to avoid? "  
  
" Sometimes everyone. It depends how upset I am. Like when you couldn't find me after Tank died. I didn't want to see anyone then... "  
  
Why the heck was I telling you everything??? This is NOT like me, not in the slightest. But now I've started I can't stop telling you, so I carried on,  
  
" ...And sometimes there's only one or two people I want to see. And sometimes I just don't know who I want to see or who I don't. "  
  
" So you avoid everyone, instead of just telling someone where you are and saying you don't wanna talk. "  
  
" Yes. " I'm starting to think your psychic now, it's getting annoying when you just seem to know what I'm thinking or about to say...  
  
" What do you mean 'you seem to be very confused at times'? "  
  
" I don't think confused was the best word to use. "  
  
" What was then? "  
  
" I dunno. All I know is that their deaths have gotton to me more than anything else that's happened before... " Whoa! Where did that un-Trinity like statment come from? I was NEVER going to tell that to anyone!  
  
" You have a right to be upset, you've just lost 8 friends... "  
  
" 7. " Cypher was NOT my friend, well I guess you weren't entirely sure.  
  
" 7 then, but it's still a lot. "  
  
" I've lost friends before, but I just left it behind me. So how come this times diffrent?? "  
  
" Maybe all that bottled up emotion's finally caught up with you.. "  
  
" Maybe, but why now? Why not before? "  
  
" Because you've lost a lot more friends than any other time before?? "  
  
" Could be. "  
  
I stood up then, after wiping my eyes, and headed for the door.  
  
" Where're you going? "  
  
" I owe someone an apology, won't be long. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
I headed off, he better not still be really grumpy with me.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
I'd boarded the logos and was walking into the core.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" ARGH! What are you doing here? "  
  
" Looking for you. "  
  
" Me? What'd I do?? I haven't done anything I swear whatever it was Ghost did it! "  
  
" Calm down you big idiot! "  
  
" Sor-ry. How was I to know you weren't blaming me for something?? "  
  
" How said I wasn't. "  
  
" No one. "  
  
" Anyways, when you FINALLY shut-up for 5seconds. I came to apologise. "  
  
" Apologise? You already got yourself banned from the matrix! And very nearly got me banned from operating. Wait a minute, no I wasn't going to get banned from operating... What was gonna happen to me??? "  
  
I was standing there for a minute thinking what a DORK Sparks is.  
  
" Oh yeah, they threatened to send me to an acadamy to learn the NEW operating skills. You're lucky you have plugs to have info downloaded into your brains.. "  
  
" And waste the first half of you life, if not more, in a computer game. "  
  
" Yeah, what's wrong with that? "  
  
" You don't wanna know. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" Well, do you accept my apology? "  
  
" What's in it for me??? "  
  
" No more purswading you to operate whilst I go in the matrix without permission, that includes the construct. "  
  
" O.K. Deal. I'll accept your apology if you don't ask me to keep watch again. "  
  
" O.K. See ya. "  
  
" Good riddance. "  
  
I glared at him,  
  
" Oops, did I say that out loud. "  
  
" Sparks... "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Shut-up. "  
  
" Yeah, sure, whatever. "  
  
I left then, he has to be the weirdest person I know. Definate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: FINALLY!!!! I finish! Took long enough. There might be a few continuation errors, seeing as though I wrote most of this chappie out but I didn't like it as much so I copied the bits I liked to here, then edited it for it to make more sence. So there might be a few errors there.Also I have a feeling there's some OOCness. I tried to get ridda them. Anyways, REVIEW!!! Please? I like reviews, they cheer me up. Thanks to those who already reviewed: -  
  
Da Buffster: I know what it feels like to be tired, I have an 8 hour day on mon, then a 13 hour day on tues, a 10 1/2 day on wed, and 11 hour days on thurs and fri how tired I will be by sat. So all readers do not expect this to be updated anytime this week, I won't have time. Anyways, I try with discription, but it's hard. And as for the friends thing, I probably would, only I keep forgetting when it's on and I don't have time either so.... Thanks for the review, much aprechiated. 


	19. 18: Relief

Cinn: This'll probably totally pointless, but hey. I don't care for pointlessness. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Relief,  
  
Is such a good thing, and can sometimes bring more faith and hope with it. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later,  
  
Still not at Zion yet, it's very boring just doing repairs. At least my emotions have clamed down a bit.  
  
" How long till we get to Zion? "  
  
" Not long, we'll wither get there tonight, or first thing tomorrow morning.. "  
  
" Oh, O.K. Morpheus, who'll be the new operator? And who'll replace the old crew? "  
  
" We'll find a new operator, but as for a new crew. I don't see any point, we'll manage fine with 4 as long as we don't get ourselves in this much trouble again. "  
  
" You mean we'll be fine as long as sentinals don't find us. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" But won't they want to kill Neo? He is The One. "  
  
" Yes, but in a way The One is important to both sides. He saves humanity, and if humanity dies the machines die... "  
  
" But the machines will die if humanity lives too won't they? "  
  
" It is quite probable, but no one knows. And the machines don't want to risk it. We'll probably be at the same level of danger we were originally. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
I was quite confused at that point so I just walked off to find something to do. As I walked down the catwalk to get to the core, and saw Niobe walk past towards where I'd just come from. I wonder why she'll be going there, not. I bet most of the crew knows, both of 'em love each other's company a bit too much when they're away from Zion, and Locke.  
  
I reached the mess hall, to find Ghost, Neo and Sparks in the mess having an argument... Not a serious argument, more like a debate...  
  
" What's the topic? " I asked  
  
" God knows, we've got from flying, to goop, to girls, to Niobe and Morpheus in a matter of minutes... " Sparks replied...  
  
" I take it Niobe left at the point you started discussing girls then you started talking about her and Morpheus, right? "  
  
" A plus. "  
  
" So what topic are you on now? " I asked him again, whilst getting some good and joinging them at the table.  
  
" Niobe and Morpheus. "  
  
" Any other, more INTERESTING topics? "  
  
" Erm, it would appear not. "  
  
" How about the most stupid thing we've ever done? " Sparks suggested.  
  
" Talking to you for a start... "  
  
" Well pardon me for being introduced to you. " He replied sarcasticly.  
  
" Ghost, is he like this when you go into the matrix? " I asked,  
  
" Yep, he talks about poles, death wishes and random other things.. "  
  
" Thought so. "  
  
" Hey, I had plently of right to talk about both of those things. You weren't listening to me, and you looked like you were trying to kill yourselves from out here.... " Sparks trying to defend himself.  
  
" Should see Neo, " the bored look on Neo's face disappeared at the mention of his name. " He stands in front of about 20 bullets, stops 'em - after frightening us all - then dives into agents to blow 'em up. "  
  
" That was SERIOUSLY cool though.. "  
  
" Still scary, you did die seconds before that. "  
  
" Wait, wait, wait. Neo, DIED??? " Sparks sounded genuinly surprised.  
  
" Yeah, you never seen anyone die before? "  
  
" Tank must have been worse than I thought. Just kidding, but Neo's alive, how can he have died? "  
  
" I am here you know. " Neo replied.  
  
" He was resurected, he is the one. "  
  
" Good point, but that `doesn't explain HOW he was resurected` " Sparks said.  
  
" You'll never beleive me. "  
  
" Nope, never have done ina anything you've ever said. " Sparks commented.  
  
" What, like most of us beleived you'd never fall in love? " Ghost asked.  
  
" Yes. Like that. "  
  
" Don't tell me, Oracle told you some weird sh*t about you falling in love and you tried resurecting Neo that way? " Sparks asked,  
  
" Pretty much. "  
  
" And to think, I was joking when I said that. I think I'll joke a bit more then I might be able to guess Niobe and Ghost secrets. Most of which I know anyways... "  
  
" Sparks, SHUT-UP!! " Ghost, Neo and I said in unision.  
  
" Yeah sure, not like anyone listens anyway. Apart from the pole, that pole is actually a very good listener. Especialy when I tell it to shut-up and let me tell it about how I want to kill it!!!!! "  
  
" Ghost? Shouldn't he be in a mental home? " I asked,  
  
" Probably. "  
  
" What, like Niobe for liking Morpheus and Locke? The two weirdest and stupiest people in the resistance. " Sparks asked,  
  
" No, just because you're insane in everyway. "  
  
" Like you then. "  
  
" You are so lucky you can't go in the matrix, 'cause I'd have killed you next time you were there at the same time s me if you could. " I replied to Sparks.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
This has to be the strangest lot of repairs I've ever had to do, I'm supposed to be doing repairs on the operators computers with Sparks, so far all he's done is talk about a stupid pole on board the Logos.  
  
" And then it had the nerve to.. "  
  
" Sit there and do nothing. And shut-up now before I kill you Sparks. "  
  
" How'd I guess that was coming. " he replied sarcasticly.  
  
" Sparks, what makes you think the pole talks to you? "  
  
" It does! I have it recorded. " he fiddled around ing his pocket and produced a tape, then played it to me. The voice sounded very familier.  
  
" You do realise that's Ghost's impression of George Bush... "  
  
" What? It was Ghost!?! I'll kill him!! "  
  
" Don't bother, waste of energy. "  
  
" Good point. "  
  
He shut-up for about 5 minutes whilst I carried on doing repairs, he spun himself round on the operators chair then asked,  
  
" You knew Mez and Kro from High School did you not? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" Even bigger shock to you then.. " Don't start talking to me about this, please!  
  
" How'd you mean..? "  
  
" Well first of all all you're real world friends die, then Mez and Kro turn up and die too. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" Well come on Trinity! 7 of you're friends dead in a matter of weeks. Even you can't stand that, can you? " You like to poke your nose where it shouldn't be, don't you?  
  
" It would appear I can. " Not.  
  
" Why were you crying after Tank died then? " Excuse, need an excuse.  
  
" Because he was most propbably my best friend. "  
  
" So? 7 of your friends died? Isn't that a good enough reason to cry? "  
  
" I was never really close to many of them. Switch and Tank were my closest friends. "  
  
" I've been told Mez was your best friends in the matrix. " By Ghost no doubt, he knows everything about me.  
  
" So? She could barely remember me. " Partly true, she did forget pretty much everything. She told me she did.  
  
" I take it I'm not going to get anywhere asking you, so I'll go ask Neo whether you cried when you were away from people after Mez and Kro died. "  
  
" Like he'll tell you. " If he does I'll kill him, we not literaly, but I'll kick him definately.  
  
" I can try. " he said indignantly  
  
" You do that all the time, how many times have you succeeded in anything? "  
  
" Once, I succeeded in annoying everyone around me, and I haven't finished that yet. " Damn right.  
  
" I'll say. "  
  
I then felt a jolt, either sentinals had found us, or we were at Zion. Then we all heard Morpheus over the intercom,  
  
" Welcome home everyone. "  
  
I went back to my room then to get the stuff I'd packed, the jolt was either us landing in the dock or Niobe and Ghost unclamping the Logos to be able to dock more safely.  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
" This is Zion? "  
  
" Nope, just the first floor and dock. "  
  
" What's the full Zion like then? "  
  
" I'll show you. "  
  
I went off towards the elevator, he followed and we headed off to see Zion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Yo, I'm finally back. But not for long. I have exams for the next week and a half, so I don't know whether I'll be able to upload or not. We get so much revisin time at school between exams though, I don't seen any need to do all that much. Anyways, R&R. Thanks to: -  
  
Trinity on the run: Thanks, I don't think there's much else I can say. Apart from you're helping me head towards my english exam with more confidance. Thanks.  
  
Da Buffster: Hope your better. And I do try to imagine it in my head, that's what makes me forget to write more discription because I think everyone else will see what I see in my head. If you get my meaning. Thanks, I'll try harder. 


	20. 19: Zion, day 1, part 1

Cinn: Yo all, in a review feel free to suggest things to do in Zion. I hate having them in Zion. It's so annoying having to find stuff for them to do. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zion,  
  
Everyone's amazed the first time they see it. Everyone. It's a known fact. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I may be a soldier on the Neb, but in Zion I like to sleep in for a bit! Who's at the door anyways..? I get up, get dressed then answer the door.  
  
" Sparks, what do you want? "  
  
" Sor-ry, not keeping you from anything am I? " he replied sarcasticly giving a glance over my shoulder.  
  
" You know, if I wasn't half asleep at the moment I'd either hit you or kick you. "  
  
" Thank god you're tired then. "  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" I'm worried. " he said  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Do I look gay to you? "  
  
" Erm, why are you asking? "  
  
" Because some weird person came up to me and started flirting with me! "  
  
" A guy? "  
  
" Yeah. And do I have to stand here, it's cold! "  
  
" One moment. "  
  
I went back in scribbled a note to Neo so he didn't get himself lost looking for me, then went back outside.  
  
" I might as well get somet to eat, and listen to your moaning over breakfast. "  
  
" Sounds like a good idea. "  
  
When we got to somewhere we we could eat I sat down with the bread like stuff they make here and listened to him going on and on about how this guy person was hitting on him.  
  
" Sparks, did you ever consider the fact he could've been drunk? "  
  
" Nope, but what diffrence does it make? "  
  
" And why are you telling ME about all this? "  
  
" I thought we'd become friends. "  
  
" Erm, sorta. " Not really, just temporary crew-mates.  
  
" Anyways, it's worrying! I am not gay. " I don't care either.  
  
" Really. " I replied sarcasticly.  
  
2 hours later, (Spark's p.o.v.)  
  
Wandering around Zion aimlessly, good exercise though. But day-dreaming helps you bump into people.  
  
" You O.K.? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost. "  
  
" Where you trying to get to? " I asked.  
  
" I dunno, I was unplugged a little while ago, and I was still in the med by when we arrived here. So when I woke up I didn't know anyone. "  
  
" Are you Oria? "  
  
" Yeah, how'd you know? "  
  
" I just know these things. " I replied tapping my nose.  
  
" What's your name? "  
  
" Sparks. "  
  
" Well Sparks, why don't you show me round? You appeared to have nothing better to do? "  
  
" How'd you guess that one? "  
  
" I know things like that. "  
  
" Well, where'd you wanna get to? "  
  
" I dunno. I want to be somewhere where there'll be someone I know. Like part of my crew. "  
  
" Erm, that's Morpheus, Trinity or Neo. And only one of them is likely to not be busy. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" It don't matter, just come one and I'll take you to where Morpheus the loony is. "  
  
" Morpheus the loony? "  
  
" Aka Morpheus. I think he's completely crazy. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
I started walking towards the elevator. Then noticed she wasn't following me.  
  
" Hey daydreamer! You comin' or not? "  
  
" Whatever. " she replied catching up.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
" Here you go. This is where he lives in Zion. " I started to walk off a moment or two later she caught me up again.  
  
" He's not there. "  
  
" He'll be down by the neb then. C'mon. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Short I know, I felt like sneaking it in before exams start and I can't update easily. Review please, thanks to: -  
  
Da Buffster: Sorry about the long waits, I haven't had time to think of things and I've been busy too. But I'm trying. Thanks.  
  
Trinity on the run: I agree Sparks is an idiot, but he's funny. Need to think of something else to say here but mind's totally gone blank. Thanks for the review. 


	21. 20: Zion, day 1, part 2

Cinn: Bleh, got myself tongue tied. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zion, day 1 part 2  
  
Usual thing, still settling. Spark's p.o.v. to start with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He'll be on this ship, the Neb, if he's not in his room. Known fact. "  
  
" O.K. Why am I here again. "  
  
" You wanted to know where you wanted to be.. " Strange child.  
  
" Oh yeah, couldn't you have told me? "  
  
" Erm me? I'm an idiot of course I wouldn't be able to tell you! " I replied jokingly.  
  
" Wait here, you can show me round Zion. "  
  
" Hey, I don't take orders from nobody! Not even Niobe. But her orders are normally stupid. " I said, still joking.  
  
" Thank-you for letting me know Sparks, next time I give an order I'll check to see if you think it's stupid or not shall I? "  
  
" EEK! " I jumped, why does she always have to do that!!! Stupid Niobe, she's gonna make my life a living hell for the next few days.  
  
Oria laughed before boarding the Neb to find Morpheus. Looked to be struggling a bit, but she is a recently unplugged girl. She'll get used to it.  
  
" Sparks, stop slagging me off behind my back, or I'll get you reassigned. "  
  
" Yes, Niobe. "  
  
She left and Oria returned, with a key in her hand.  
  
" What's the key for? "  
  
" My room, it's a tag. "  
  
" Oh, right. "  
  
" Well are you gonna stand there and do nothing all day or show me around Zion. "  
  
I closed my eyes and imitated snoring, with my head tilted to the side to make it look like I'd fallen asleep.  
  
" SPARKS! "  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah, show you round Zion. How could I forget? " I must have had something, I was VERY hyper-kinetic today.  
  
Meanwhile, (Oria's p.o.v.)  
  
" He'll be on this ship, the Neb, if he's not in his room. Known fact. "  
  
" O.K. Why am I here again. "  
  
" You wanted to know where you wanted to be.. " Oh yes. now I remember.  
  
" Oh yeah, couldn't you have told me? "  
  
" Erm me? I'm an idiot of course I wouldn't be able to tell you! " He replied jokingly.  
  
" Wait here, you can show me round Zion. "  
  
" Hey, I don't take orders from nobody! Not even Niobe. But her orders are normally stupid. " He said joking again.  
  
" Thank-you for letting me know Sparks, next time I give an order I'll check to see if you think it's stupid or not shall I? " I heard a woman behind Sparks.  
  
" EEK! " He jumped, maybe the woman behind him was Niobe?  
  
I laughed before boarding the Neb to find Morpheus, I found it quite difficult acctually. Well, where the heck is he? ah, there he is.  
  
" Morpheus? "  
  
" Ah, Oria. Rest O.K.? "  
  
" Yes, but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be. "  
  
" Here, I made sure that if we got here you'd have somewhere to go. " he handed me a tag with a number on and I left again to find Sparks being told off apartently.  
  
" What's the key for? " He asked.  
  
" My room, it's a tag. "  
  
" Oh, right. "  
  
" Well are you gonna stand there and do nothing all day or show me around Zion. "  
  
He closed his eyes and imitated snoring with his head tilted to the side to make it look like he'd fallen asleep.  
  
" SPARKS! "  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah, show you round Zion. How could I forget? " I sneered at him, he laughed and pointed to the lift. Maybe I will make a few friends here after all, what can it hurt to be friends with a completely braindead, insane, funny, show-off dude! But he's good fun.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
" Well, then because they were abviously NOT listening to what I was saying I went a bit more erm, `serious`, and told them they should think about something that had meaning, like MY LIFE! " He told me.  
  
" You are an idiot you know that? "  
  
" Yep, but I'm damn proud of it. "  
  
" Good for you. "  
  
He looked smug then.  
  
" So Oria... "  
  
" It's O-ri-a! Not Or-ria. "  
  
" Fine, O-ri-a! " He mocked, I glared, " You should be going to get some rest. "  
  
" Yeah whatever. " I replied, I did NOT want to rest. I wanted to be here with you.  
  
" Sparks.. " I started, getting a bit closer to him.  
  
" Yes...? " He replied moving away.  
  
I moved closer again, he backed away saying,  
  
" What have you had to drink? "  
  
" Water. " I replied, moving closer again, he backed away yet again. And fell of his side of the bench. I laughed moving closer. When he realised I'd moved closer again he stood and ran out of the mess hall we were in.  
  
I held back a sob, before leaving too. But heading to my quarters. I'd hurt myself again, emotionally. And I was tired and struggling to walk.  
  
Meanwhile, (Spark's p.o.v.)  
  
" Well, then because they were abviously NOT listening to what I was saying I went a bit more erm, `serious`, and told them they should think about something that had meaning, like MY LIFE! " I told her, she was laughing at this point.  
  
" You are an idiot you know that? "  
  
" Yep, but I'm damn proud of it. "  
  
" Good for you. "  
  
I looked smug then.  
  
" So Oria... "  
  
" It's O-ri-a! Not Or-ria. "  
  
" Fine, O-ri-a! " I mocked, she glared, " You should be going to get some rest. "  
  
" Yeah whatever. "  
  
" Sparks.. " She started, moving closer to my side of the bench.  
  
" Yes...? " He replied moving away.  
  
She moved closer to me again, I'm getting scared now.  
  
" What have you had to drink? " I asked,  
  
" Water. " She moved claser again, instincivly I backed away again, then fell of the bench. That hurt, a LOT! I like you, but not that much! She moved closer again, I panicked and ran. Ran like the wind.  
  
When I reached my Zion quarters I leant against the closed door. I didn't know I had THAT much of an impression on people. I'm always joking, I can't help it. It would be very out of charcter for me to be a little worryed as to whether we're still friends or not. No, do NOT worry, you'll find out! Sparks, this is your brain, the one you rarely listen to but forget it! It'll be fine! Now, tell yourself a few jokes to cheer yourself up. Or find a way of slagging Niobe off, you like doing that.  
  
I grinned, this was why I had a brain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: What do you think? Like? Please say you like or hate enough to review. I like reviews, cheers me up. Especially insane reviews. Thanks to:  
  
Trinity on the run: Now what did you write, lemme think.. Oh yes, you told me Sparks was in character, thanks, it was entertaining, thanks, and you highly enjoyed it. Thanks, I'm glad you like my fic. Thanks for feeling the need to review as well. Feel free to review again.  
  
Triality: I get the picture, you like Sparks. Acctually the h*llhole you were refering too can't even be organised enough to get our bl**dy exam papers there on time. Oops, that was the exam boards. But hey, same diffrence to me. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know that as far as I know hyper-kinetic is NOT a real word, even though it was in a booklet. thanks for the review, much apreciated. And feel free to review again. 


	22. 21: Zion, day 2

Cinn: bla bla bla, I'll stop talking and get on with the story. But those EXAMS are DEAD BORING!!!! I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. R&R.  
  
Zion, day 2.  
  
After a day of calming down, you have a little time to enjoy Zion. Then back to fighting. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
I was half awake, and didn't want to move. But someone had to knock on the door. I pushed the arm that was around me away then got dressed and answered the door.  
  
" Morpheus? " I did not expect YOU to be here.  
  
" We're having the memorial today. "  
  
" Really. " I replied dryly.  
  
" Yes, and there's another to add to the list? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Oria's died. "  
  
" What? I thought she was still in a Med. bay? "  
  
" She was, and should've been. But they let her go thinking she was strong enough, but she wasn't. She died of tiredness and lack of strength. "  
  
" Oh, who's the new operator? "  
  
" Link. "  
  
" Link? Oh, Tank and Dozer's sister's partner? "  
  
" Something like that yes. "  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Getting bored, but I'm here to remember my friends. And Oria, who wasn't exactly a friend but a crewmate. Sparks looks a little distraught about something, maybe that guy is flirting with him again, though who would do that after last time the guy you did that with punched you in the mouth then kicked you in the balls I don't know. Well I wouldn't 'cause I'm a girl for starters....  
  
" Hey Sparks, what's wrong? " I didn't know you were good friends with any of them.  
  
" How'd, how'd, how'd Oria die? "  
  
" I'm told exhaustion, why? " This is SERIOUSLY out of character for Sparks.  
  
" She didn't kill herself? " Why'd she do that?  
  
" No. Not that I know of. "  
  
" Oh thank God! " He said jumping up in the air for joy.  
  
" She's still dead you know.. "  
  
" I know, but you see.. I think she kinda..... " Finsh the sentance dumbo!  
  
" She kinda what? "  
  
" Fancied me. " I think she was off her head then!  
  
" O.K. What makes you think that? "  
  
" She was getting VERY close yesterday... "  
  
" So you thought she killed herself because you didn't fancy her back...? "  
  
" Yeah. " Sparks, you're the biggest weirdo I know.  
  
" You strange person! Sparks! How could you think that? "  
  
" I dunno, I'm just an abnormal abnormality. "  
  
I gave him a VERY weird look then, he did the same back to me. I had a staring contest with him, before losing and walking away. I turned round again and he grinned insanely at me. I rolled my eyes. Predictable.  
  
Meanwhile, (Sparks's p.o.v.)  
  
Please to god say she didn't commit suicide, if she did it could've been because I didn't like her back, in that way. Oh God, this MUST be serious if Trinity wants to talk to me.  
  
" Hey Sparks, what's wrong? " Trinity, asking someone what's wrong? EH?  
  
" How'd, how'd, how'd Oria die? " I stammered.  
  
" I'm told exhaustion, why? "  
  
" She didn't kill herself? " Hopes rising....  
  
" No. Not that I know of. "  
  
" Oh thank God! " I said jumping up in the air for joy. I couldn't stop myself.  
  
" She's still dead you know.. " Don't remind me.  
  
" I know, but you see.. I think she kinda..... " I can't finish this sentance  
  
" She kinda what? "  
  
" Fancied me. " I think I muttered that, but I'm not sure.  
  
" O.K. What makes you think that? "  
  
" She was getting VERY close yesterday... " It scared me!!! Seriously scared me. I'm not used to people liking me more than a friend.  
  
" So you thought she killed herself because you didn't fancy her back...? " I'm telling you! You can read thoughts!!  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" You strange person! Sparks! Who could you think that? "  
  
" I dunno, I'm just an abnormal abnormality. " That's a COOL line, a good excuse too.  
  
She then gave me the weirdest of weird looks, I mirrored it, then we had a staring contest, which I'm proud to say. I WON! She then walked off to go talk to Link and Neo, and she looked back over her shoulder and I grinned insanely. And I could've sworn to god she rolled her eyes.  
  
6 hours later, (Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
" Goodbye Captain, thank-you for helping out.. " God Morpheus! Stop being so god damned formal!  
  
" Hey Trinity? Do I not get a goodbye hug??? " Sparks asked jokingly.  
  
" Nope, they're reserved. " I retalliated.  
  
" C'mon... You don't even hug your best buddie. " I'm NOT you're best buddie.  
  
" Shut-up. "  
  
" Make me. " Bggr, nothing works to make you shut-up!  
  
" you shouldn't've said that... " Neo warned.  
  
" She won't do anything, known me to long. She knows it won't work. " True, I do know that.  
  
" Goodbye. " I said to Niobe and Ghost. Then to Sparks, " Bye. " I held ou my hand for him to shake it, but he hugged me instead. Untill I slapped him round the head.  
  
" OW! " He rubbed his head, Ghost and Niobe tried to hold back laughter, unsuccessfully, Morpheus didn't notice and Neo was also trying to hold back laughter.  
  
" Bye. " I said boarding the Neb after Morpheus with Neo following me. As the hatch closed I saw Sparks stick his tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes again.  
  
" I think you've made a friend Trinity. " Link said behind me.  
  
" Great. " I muttered sarcasticly. I walked back to my quarters to unpack my stuff, there was very little, but there was some.  
  
Meanwhile, (Spark's p.o.v.)  
  
" Goodbye Captain, thank-you for helping out.. " He's always formal, though everyone knows he doesn't want to be. But he has to be, especially in Zion.  
  
" Hey Trinity? Do I not get a goodbye hug??? " I asked jokingly.  
  
" Nope, they're reserved. " She retalliated.  
  
" C'mon... You don't even hug your best buddie. " I love winding you up, it's fun.  
  
" Shut-up. " Nah.  
  
" Make me. "  
  
" you shouldn't've said that... " Neo warned.  
  
" She won't do anything, known me to long. She knows it won't work. " I bet she does too.  
  
" Goodbye. " She said to Niobe and Ghost. Then to moi, " Bye. " she held out her hand, I knew she meant to shake hands, but to wind her up further I gave her a bear-hug. Then she slapped me round the head.  
  
" OW! " Niobe, Ghost and Neo all tried to hold back their laughter, and I don't think Morpheus noticed, he was talking to Link. Then Link disapeared, back onto the Neb I think.  
  
" Bye. " She then boarded the Neb after Morpheus with Neo following. Well I hope they survive, I mean most of the Neb crew has just died and without the wonderful agony uncle, me, they might not survive. Or one of 'em might die in the matrix or somet....  
  
Cinn: There might be a few misplet words in there, but there's some ev nthough I've spell checked mean something diffrent to what I want them to mean. Anyways, please feel the need to review, if you've reviewed once review again. You can never give/receive too many reviews. Anyways, thanks to: -  
  
Triality: I know, you told me. And you're always shiny and happy and glowy. Or whatever it was. What was I gonna say? Oh yeah, EXAMS ARE OVER! Oops, we have another 3 days of them yet. But at least we have a break.... Thanks, feel the need to review again? Review again anyway? 


	23. 22: Getting Back into Routine

Cinn: I'm having a serious think here, I'm thinking about how long I should I keep this fic going. I've decided that I'm gonna cover all 3 movies. But in how many fics I'm not sure yet. Anyways, enough about that for now. R&R.

* * *

Getting back into routine,  
  
Everything can take time, somethings more than others. But getting used to having to get into a routine, that starts to takes less time each time. First times always the longest. Trinity's p.o.v.

* * *

Next day,  
  
This could seriously damage your eyes. I thought staring at a screen for ages was bad for your eyes? Oh well, maybe you just need to get used to it and you're fine... I dunno, lil strange though. 'Cause in the matrix I was always told that staring at my computer screen 24/7 would seriously damage my eyes. Hasn't yet.  
  
O.K. what's going on in the Matrix, surely SOMETHING interesting must be happening..... Wonder if I could tap into some T.V. channels....  
  
Nope, best thing on T.V. channels is the music channels, and they're not worth the effort. I'll probably have fallen asleep bey the time someone else comes to keep watch.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
This is quite a good show acctually, watching Niobe and Ghost try to kill themselves. What ARE they trying to do anyways?  
  
" Yo? "  
  
" Yo? Yo isn't a greeting. "  
  
" Is in my language, now what do you want? " Your lanuage isn't the same as everyone else's, it would appear.  
  
" I want to know what the heck Niobe and Ghost are doing, they look like they're trying to kill themselves... "  
  
" They ARE! " Why can't you be serious, for once?  
  
" No, seriously Sparks... "  
  
" They're trying to get a package that the Osiris left at a drop point. It's supposed to contain very important info. " Sounds more likely.  
  
" Oh. Info on what? " That does help, if you know what the info is so you know whether it's worth retrieving...  
  
" Something to do with sentinals or the surface... "  
  
" O.K. " Sounds important.  
  
" I'll be sure to send you a copy, probably be a good movie. " Better than doing nothing I'll admit.  
  
" Sparks... " Shut-up.  
  
" O.K. O.K. I'll shut-up. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
" Damn! I can't hug you here! It's fun hugging you, 'cause it annoys you! " I knew that's why you hugged me, you're like a book, readable.  
  
" Bye. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
Meanwhile, (Spark's p.o.v.)  
  
" Yo? " At last something interesting that doesn't involve death.  
  
" Yo? Yo isn't a greeting. " Tis!  
  
" Is in my language, now what do you want? " Yeah, you don't ring often.  
  
" I want to know what the heck Niobe and Ghost are doing, they look like they're trying to kill themselves... " Well they are.  
  
" They ARE! "  
  
" No, seriously Sparks... " Erm, I dunno.  
  
" They're trying to get a package that the Osiris left at a drop point. It's supposed to contain very important info. " I think.  
  
" Oh. Info on what? " I don't know, oh, yeah I do.  
  
" Something to do with sentinals or the surface... " I'm INTELLIGENT! WHOA! If I'm intelligent, how intelligent is a geni-arse?  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" I'll be sure to send you a copy, probably be a good movie. " Better than the nothingness of operating.  
  
" Sparks... " You want me to shut-up now...  
  
" O.K. O.K. I'll shut-up. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
" Damn! I can't hug you here! It's fun hugging you, 'cause it annoys you! " That was acctually quite funny, you HAVE to admit.  
  
" Bye. " I shouldn't have said that, you'll be specially avoiding me now so I don't hug you....  
  
" Bye. "  
  
1 hour later, (Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
" Hey, wake up. "  
  
" Huh? " Where am I? I sat up again, I must've fallen asleep at the computers.. Well at least it wasn't Morpheus who saw.  
  
" I never knew you fell asleep at computer screens... "  
  
" I'm just really tired. Not that you don't. "  
  
" I was tired then. "  
  
" I know, I was watching your for about 5 hours before that.... I'm not stupid you know... "  
  
" I never said you weren't. " I'm crabby at the moment aren't I? I go especialy crabby when I'm half-asleep.  
  
" Sorry, I'm not exactly in the best of moods when I'm tired. "  
  
" S'ok. "  
  
" Have you just come to keep me company or keep watch? "  
  
" Neither, I was passing to get something to eat.. "  
  
" It's the middle of the night. "  
  
" I woke and I'm hungry. " I gave him a weird look then,  
  
" Feel free to bring some for me. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
He left again, he must be hungry, he's hurrying. Either that or he's a fast walker. It's amasing how diffrently you can look at people when you're half asleep.

* * *

Cinn: Getting more and more pointless as time goes by. Well, I need to think. Do I finish this resanbly soon, and do a bit of inbetween films on the one that goes through Reloaded, or take this right up to reloaded or put Rloaded in this... Or do a seprate fic that finishes this and takes it right upto Reloaded then do a seperate one for Reloaded or what. God I've confused myself. If you would like information on this fic and it's prequel and sequels please ring 0800 5286718. Just kidding again, that won't get you anywhere. Well it might, but I just made that number up out of my head. If you would like to express your opinion of this fic either review, or email me at cinndudehotmail.com, which is also on my bio page for fanfiction. Anyways, thanks to: - 

Anyone who reviewed and I didn't get it by the time I posted this chappie. Please do review if you're reading, it helps. A lot. Or anyone who I forgot about having had my computer lacking in intelligence.


	24. 23: Training

Cinn: Yo all, where are the reviews? God knows, that's probably because they don't exist, I'm crazy I know. This is a pointless chappie to fill in a gap whilst I think of something important to incorperate into this fic... R&R.

* * *

Training,  
  
Is it ever poissible for you not to need any more training?

* * *

" We're gonna run you through a program. " Morpheus said to Neo, I don't like the sound of this either..  
  
" A training one? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" You're not using the.... " I was cut of by Morpheus's interuption,  
  
" Yes. " I knew it! He'll never make it! No ones ever made it!  
  
" Um, O.K. " Neo replied. I don't think he cares about them really.  
  
We all headed to the core where Link was loading files and programs and stuff. Neo's chair, I noticed, was already set up for him to go into the construct. He went in, and he was in a street. Empty apart from one agent - and himself obviously.  
  
The idea of this program was how long can you hold out against agents, but everytime you hit the agent it would multiply. Every agent you hit would cause another two to appear out of no where. I only knew because I'd tried this program myself, I didn't get anywhere. And you were timed for 5 minutes, unless you were about to die and it would be aborted.  
  
" Well, good luck, I'm gonna start the program. " Link said down the headset.  
  
You were squaring up to Smith, then hit out, then backed away as two more appeared behind him. He couldn't ask for help or why it happened because he didn't have a phone and no one with a phone was around.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
O.K. talk about a lot of agents, I think there's about 100 of 'em now, and your still alive. But then again you ARE The One, what was I expecting from the world's saviour, or something like that.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
You're almost through, but there's one hell of a lot of agents in there.....  
  
" How many agents are there? "  
  
" 326. " Link replied to my question.  
  
I was shocked, no one had ever survived this program with 100 agents in there.....  
  
Then I heard something unusual. It wasn't a sentinal alarm, but it was a bleeping noise all the same - and VERY irritating.  
  
" What's that? "  
  
" He did it!!!! " Link was extremly happy about that,  
  
" What did you expect? He's The One. " Morpheus said walking up behind Link.  
  
I glanced at the code, there was a very bewildered Neo, due to the fact 320 odd agents had just disapeared into thin air.  
  
" Well, are you gonna make him stand there all day or are you gonna let him out so you can tell him how he's the first one to make it through...? "  
  
" Erm, I think he can come out now. "  
  
Then I heard a gasp and a " What the fck just happened then!?!?! "  
  
" You just became the first person to comlete a training course with the most agents ever seen in it. " I replied unfastening some of the clamps which were holding him in and removing the plug.  
  
" Well I payed the price, I'm exhausted, and in pain. I was hit a lot of times by 326 agents... "  
  
" How'd you know how many there were? "  
  
" I see code not how I see in the real world. "  
  
" Oh. "   
  
Well, you'll probably have a lot more to amaze us with next time your in the matrix. Next you'll be flying, I wouldn't put it past you though..... Acctually, you DID didn't you.....

* * *

Cinn: I know it was short, but at least there's SOMETHING and not nothing. Review please. I would thank reviewers, but I haven't recieved any. So REVIEW!!!!! 


	25. 24: Diffrences

Cinn: I really out to finish this fic as soon as possible, then I can start th next one which will either go through both Reloaded and Revolutions, or just Reloaded and I'll do Revolutions seperatly. But whatever, R&R.

* * *

Diffrences,  
  
Even though you know someone very well, there can always be a well kept secret or diffrence to them no one knows about. Sometimes not even them. Trinity's p.o.v.

* * *

1 month later,  
  
I was mucking about in the mess, I had a yo-yo given to me from Sparks ages ago. Well, Sparks made it because Ghost wanted a Chritmas pressy or birthday pressy or something.... So I was playing with that, I hadn't slept well recently so because I had nothing else to do I was playing with it.  
  
" What are you doing? "  
  
I jumped about an inch when I heard that,  
  
" What is it with you and walking up behind people and scaring them to death? "  
  
" Wasn't aware I did, and I'm I just seeing things or are you playing with a yo-yo? "  
  
" Is it really that hard to believe, Neo? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
You'd helped yourself to some of the horrible stuff we know as food, I'm sure it's just recycled stuff.  
  
" Where'd you get a yo-yo from anyways? "  
  
" Sparks made it. "  
  
" Sparks is the nutty operator from the Logos who hugged you right? "  
  
" Yep, is it that hard to remember? "  
  
" Just checking. "  
  
Whatever, you just go on eating that stuff forgetting that I hadn't really explained WHY I was playing with a yo-yo. Not that I acctually knew why I was, but whatever. Maybe I'll stop playing now....  
  
I placed the yo-yo on the table and went to refil my drink, which it turned out - when I tried to pour more into it - I hadn't acctually drunk. So now there's a nice big puddle of water on the floor. Then, in trying to get to the table to put my cup down - so I could clean the water up - I managed to slip, spill most of the water - from the cup - over Neo and fall onto him, almost knocking him off the bench.  
  
" Ow! "  
  
I stood up quickly due to the fact if Link or Morpheus walked in it might not be a good situation. Then managed to slip over backwards by trying to stand up too quickly. By this time both of us were laughing enough to wake everyone up, why the heck I was laughing I don't know, but then again why was I playing with a yo-yo before?  
  
" Could you pass me the towel? " I asked, sitting up.  
  
" Where is it? " You were still laughing, at least I'd gain a little bit of my sanity again.  
  
I looked around in search of the towel, before remembering I had it in my hand when I fell.  
  
" On your head. " I replied,  
  
" Oh, why's it there? "  
  
" I could ask why the heck are you still laughing and why the heck are the both of us drenched? "  
  
" I can answer that acctually. "  
  
" It was a rhetorical question. " I replied as you threw me the towel and I started cleaning up the mess.  
  
When I'd finished cleaning up I was able to stand without fear of falling again, I threw the towel into the sink and drank my drink and washed out the cup. Then Link came in,  
  
" The Oracle wants to see you two. "  
  
Then he left again,  
  
" God, she's acting like a proud grandparent! " I muttered sarcasticly,  
  
" Yep, well it's better than the nothingness of rewiring circuits. "  
  
" Suppose. "

* * *

Cinn: Bleh, I shouldn't try to write this whilst I'm hypa, oh well. At least I have one thing to write, but it's taking so god damned long that someone will probably have nicked my idea by the time I get it posted... Review please, it cheers me up. Thanks to: -  
  
Trinity on the run: Acctually I think the last chappie was just there as a pointless chappie, seeing as though my friends has been giving me lessons on how to be random and pointless. weird look to self Anyways, thanks for your very nice review, cheered me up lot's! 


	26. 25: Chat's and Obsessive Grandparents

Cinn: Je ne amusant pas! Whatever that means, well I don't care either. Just R&R.

* * *

Chats and obsessvie Grandparents.  
  
Well chat's are fun, and Grandparents, we all know what they can be like.

* * *

I'm now in a car being taken to the Oracle's yet again. This is what? The 3rd time now..? What else does she wanna tell me? That I'm some weird psyco who's gonna start taking drugs? I highly doubt it, but I wouldn't put it past her.  
  
" What do you suppose she wants now? " Neo asked me,  
  
" Dunno, probably to tell us somet like, erm, we gonna die in the near futur? " I replied, half joking.  
  
" Probably, that's what she told me the first time. "  
  
" Um, might as well just pick a fortune teller up off the street. At least they wouldn't tell you you were about to die or half your futur and past. "  
  
" Suppose. Well, if they were a proper fortune teller and you were gonna die then they would tell you... "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Soon arrived, and headed up to her apartment.  
  
" He's still there, how long do you think you could bend spoons for, before you get bored? " You ask,  
  
" Not very long, why? "  
  
" Well, when I first came here, that kid there, bending spoons was sat about there. Yet he's still there. That's like 2 months... "  
  
" So, maybe he enjoys it. I dunno. Could be a diffrent kid. "  
  
" Maybe. "  
  
Then the woman who'd greeted us as we'd walked through the door return saying the Oacle'd talk to us now.  
  
" Hello dearies. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Hello. " I said, though I am very curious as to what she wants.  
  
" There's a difficult time ahead for both of you. " What's new? But we've made it this far...  
  
" I what way, difficult. " Neo asked, god he like to ask questions.  
  
" You'll know what I mean when it comes, but for now you must be prepared, prepared for anything. Because, believe me, things are going to get pretty abnormal from now on. "  
  
" That's what you wanted to tell us? " I asked, uncertain.  
  
" Yes, now go. Before agents or other porgrams track you. "  
  
We left quickly, if she's leaving where're all the kid's gonna go? I'd hate to think.  
  
" How do you think she means? "  
  
" You know as well as I that she could mean anything. "  
  
" Yep. " Was your reply before we headed to the nearest exit as quickly as was humanly possible.

* * *

Cinn: I know it was a while to wait for such a short chappie, but there only four more short chappies to go, I just need to write them. Well anyways, thanks to: - 


	27. 26: Rules

Cinn: Hey, I WILL finish this one day. One day, hm.... How about, I'l next update 31/12/2004? Nah, just kidding, hopefully I'll update again before my birthday - before the end of June.

* * *

Rules,  
  
Rules were made to be broken, otherwise, why are they there?

* * *

I was in a training program, breaking as many Matrix rules as I felt like. Gives you a nice feeling of power. Stupid program, a few kicks and punches will sort you out!  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
More repairs, are we ever gonna stop finding these? Oh well, gives us something to do.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
" What are you doing? "  
  
" What does it look like? " I asked in reply, sarcasticly mind.  
  
" You appear to be trying to get onto the roof, but we aren't allowed to do that. "  
  
" What do you want me to do? Get a big book of 'Nebuchadnezzar Rules' and scan it untill I find something I can do without breaking the rules? "  
  
" I don't see why not. "  
  
" Well, a) there isn't a book, and b) I don't care. "  
  
" You should. " You reply scrambling up to where I was stood.  
  
" Why should I care? " I asked,  
  
" Because I don't want to see you get hurt. "  
  
" I won't. " I reply, you care a lot. Acctually, I should've worked that one out a long time ago, you've been like this ever since we first got together.  
  
" I don't care, I don't want you to risk it. "  
  
" Fine, I suppose I won't go, because everyone'll blame you for allowing me up there. " I replied, half sarcasticly,  
  
" What? "  
  
" Well everying who knows us knows that you wouldn't let me do anything unless you think I won't hurt myself doing it, so they'll blame you thinking you let me up there because you thought it was safe. "  
  
" That doesn't make any sense. "  
  
" I know. " I don't acctually know what I said, a whole loada nonsense.  
  
" How about we get down from here? "  
  
" Good idea. "  
  
I got down pretty quickly, I just slid down the ladder, you, you walked down it a lot more carefully. Well, that's just you being you.

* * *

Cinn: A very pointless short thing, god knows why I wrote it. Erm... acctually so do I, I needed a chappie filler. If you know what that means, I do, I just can't explain. Anyways, thanks to: -

Anyone who's about to review, or reviewed and I didn't get it before I posted this.


	28. 27: Answers

Cinn: Erm, I've skipped a chappie, there's now only gonna be this chappie, and one more. So R&R.

* * *

Answers,  
  
We all ask questions, these questions all need answering. We ask for the answer. But not everything we ask is answered. Trinity's p.o.v.

* * *

2 months later,  
  
O.K. What's happened in the last 2 months? Erm..... Nothing worth remembering.  
  
Not again, where does he go first thing in the morning, for the past week he's been up before me, and I'm normally up before him. I bet he'll be in the Mess, that's where he normally goes. I think he's worried about something, but he won't tell me what.  
  
I may as well get up and go find out where he is.  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
It turns out he was in the Matrix, another member of the resistance needed help, and no one thought to tell me? Oh well, I just had to watch the whole thing from here with Link. We had quite an interesting conversation acctually.  
  
" You O.K.? " I asked, removing the plug from his - Neo's - head.  
  
" Just about. " Knowing you you probably got shot about 20 times. Anyways, he didn't look too worried, like he normally does when I see him first thing in the morning.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Well, there's acctually been a day where there's nothing to do, so I'm sat here on my own, leaning against the wall with my legs streached out in front of me, on my bunk. That's when he came in.  
  
" Hi, you O.K.? "  
  
" Why wouldn't I be? " I asked, all I've been doing is sitting here most of the day, but then again he seems to be worrying about me a lot more than you used to...  
  
He shrugged then picked my legs up and span me round so he had room to sit.  
  
" There was no need for that. " I muttered,  
  
" I felt like it. " I glared and he laughed.  
  
" What's so funny? " I asked,  
  
" You and glaring. "  
  
" What about it? " I replied,  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
" Why'd you laugh then? "  
  
" Erm.... " I think I'd cornered you.  
  
Around Midnight, (matrix time)  
  
What the heck? What time is it? This is no time to be wake, let alone waking me up too!  
  
" What's wrong? " Don't lie to me, I know something is!  
  
" Nothing. " Dammit! I knew you'd say that, I don't know why I bother...  
  
" Don't give me that Neo, I know something's wrong, why won't you tell me? " Please?  
  
" I can't. "  
  
" Why not? " We owe each other this much? I tell you things I think you should know, most things, why won't you tell me what's wrong!?!?!  
  
" I just... I just can't. " You said,  
  
" Are you sure it wouldn't help if you talked about it. " You weren't facing me, but I could tell you were thinking.  
  
" I, I don't know. " Was your reply after a while,  
  
" Why not try? You help me through things, can't I help you? "  
  
You rolled over so we were facing each other,  
  
" I helped you because you looked like you needed help beyond your dreams. "  
  
" You do now. "  
  
" It's nothing, trust me, it'll be fine. "  
  
I didn't totally believe you, but there wasn't anything I could really do, I knew how it felt to have questions you didn't want to answer forced upon you too many times... So instead of any more questions I pulled you into a hug, how else could I tell you I was there for you, any time, any where.

* * *

Cinn: Opps, nodded off there, just kidding, I'm just tired, stupid school! Aka, hllhole. Anyways, please give me your comments by reviewing, or emailing. Thanks to: -   
  
Anyone who's reviewed, and anyone who's about to review. 


	29. Anything and Everything

Cinn: Better start writing this, then I can have it finished before my birthday. Then start on the next one. Yep, there's another, but it's only movie stuff. No more making it up as I go along after this chappie. R&R.

* * *

Anything and Everything,  
  
People can make strange promises, especially politions trying to get your vote, but the most common promises are never to let anything bad happen to someone you care about. Or to the one you love, that you'll give them anything and everything. Trinity's p.o.v.

* * *

1 month later,  
  
For a whole month now, for a whole month of lying to me. Well sorta, he only says that nothings wrong when it is. All I know is he's having these dreams and he won't talk to me about them.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
" Beep. Beep. Beep. " My God, you're crazier than I thought.  
  
" Sparks, stop saying 'Beep'. "  
  
" Why? I was immitating a phone ringing. " Idiot.  
  
" RRiigghhtt. "  
  
" Anyways, you don't happen to have any medical supplies? " For your mental health? No body does.  
  
" Maybe, I dunno. " Where's Morpheus when you need him? " One moment. "  
  
I put the headset down, then shouted.  
  
" Yeah? And next time don't shout. "  
  
" I didn't know where you were, and do we have any spare medical supplies? "  
  
" Why do you wanna know that? "  
  
" Because Sparks rang asking whether we have any we can spare or not. "  
  
" Oh. Well probably somwhere. "  
  
" O.K. " Getting very bored now, but work is work.  
  
I picked up the headset again only to find that Sparks was humming, and what was he humming? 'Happy Birthday to you'.  
  
" Shut-up and get your lazy ass over here so you can pick up the supllies and get out of here again. "  
  
" Shut-up yourself and tell me where the Neb is. "  
  
" Only if you improve your manners. "  
  
" Fine, we'll just stay here and die. It's not my fault Niobe and Ghost try to kill themselves, sometimes literally. "  
  
" Fine. "  
  
" Damn you weren't supposed to say that. "  
  
" O.K. O.K. We're.... NEAR YOU! Tke a look at your flipping SCANNER! "  
  
" It's HOLOGRAPGICS. And I can't be bothered. "  
  
" Tell Niobe to look then. "  
  
" She's dead. "  
  
" WHAT!?!?! " Morpheus'll kill you if that's true.  
  
" Just kidding How'd I guess? NIOBE!!! Take a look at holographics! "  
  
A few minutes later Sparks said that they'd meet us in about 10 minutes, so I now have nothing to do.  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
I was in the med bay sorting through stuff, might as well get things ready, for all we know Sparks's version of 'do you have any medical supplies' could mean bringing Niobe or Ghost here on the brink of death. But highly unlikely. We hope.  
  
" Trinity!! " Oh no! Don't you even DARE to hug me!  
  
" Hello Sparks. " I replied, I was going to add 'don't eventhink about huging me' before he did just that. " GET OFF!!! " and slapped him round the head again.  
  
" Ow! What was that for? I try to be friendsly and you hit me for it!!! "  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" Medical supplies. " Well duh.  
  
" What kind? "  
  
Sparks looked thoughtful for a moment, Link resisted grinning from the other side of the med bay, then Sparks replied,  
  
" Erm, I dunno, the healing kind...? " He paused noticing the blank look I gave him, then turned at the half laugh by Link, then continued, " Morphine, Pethodine, sedatives and a few bandages... "  
  
" O.K. " Finally! " Link, get them would you. " I'm off.  
  
Meanwhile, (Link's p.o.v.)  
  
" What do you want? " Good question, but then I've only just walked into the med bay.  
  
" Medical supplies. "  
  
" What kind? "  
  
Sparks looked thoughtful for a moment, I was grinning now. And I thought this would be simple..... Wrong. Why am I grinning?  
  
" Erm, I dunno, the healing kind...? " I was doing my best to resist laughing at this point, but a little unsucsessfully, " Morphine, Pethodine, sedatives and a few bandages... " Sparks added.  
  
" O.K. Link, get them would you. "  
  
I walked over to the cupboards gathered said suplies then walked over to Sparks,  
  
" So Sparks, how are you holding up? " I asked,  
  
" I'm alive, just. You? " Stupid question your implying there Sparks.  
  
" Can't you tell? " I grinned a bit, " Yeah, I'm O.K. Although I'm a bit more bonkers since I started working with Morpheus and his crew. "  
  
" You should try Niobe as your captain for a few years then..... Honestly, have you seen her hair in the matrix? "  
  
" Hey, I think it's cool hair! " I protested.  
  
He grinned, And I know from past experiances that's a bad sign.  
  
" I bet you'd like hair like that...! " Before he tried to grab my dredlocks I handed him the supplies - strange fellow! - I noticed one end of one of the bandages had fallen and caught on a sharp edge. I opened my mouth to tell Sparks, then decided against it. It'll be quite funny if he doesn't notice....  
  
5 minutes later, (Trinity's p.o.v.)  
  
What the fck? Why is there a bandage trailing everywhere? I'll follow it, I'm quite sure of what I'll find on the other end. Sparks.  
  
" Trinity, why is there a bandage across half the Neb? " How should i know? I don't go around the Neb dropping bandages around!!  
  
" I don't know. I can have a pretty good guess though.... "  
  
" Sparks? " You're not as stupid as I thought...  
  
" Most likely, Neo. "  
  
" Thought so... "  
  
After a few minutes of following the bandage I ended up where Sparks was.  
  
" Hello, aren't you forgetting something? "  
  
" What? I got the supplies, that's what we came for... " Idiot.  
  
" Look at your foot. "  
  
" What the..!?! Why is there a bandage wound round my foot? "  
  
" Follow it and find out. " Did you not notice it trailing in the direction you came??  
  
I went off again.  
  
11 hours later,  
  
I've been sat here for about an hour now, am getting very bored now...  
  
" Hi.. "  
  
" Hello. " Well I now have someone to talk to.  
  
" You O.K. " I've been sat here for an hour, what do you expect?  
  
" Pretty much. I take it you are...? "  
  
" Yeah. " He yawned,  
  
" You're tired. "  
  
" Yep, that too. " Obviously  
  
" Go to sleep then... " Duh...  
  
" Well that's why I came here, to sleep. Only you're kinda in the way. "  
  
" You only had to ask.... " I replied, moving so he had room to lie down. I noticed a slight look of worry on his face, " What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing, just.... "  
  
" The dreams? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Why don't you tell me? "  
  
" They'll pass, eventually.. "  
  
" A month Neo, you've had these dreams for a month. I highly doubt they're gonna pass for a while yet.... " Why won't you just tell me?  
  
" They will, trust me. I'll be fine. "  
  
" Anytime you wanna talk, I'll talk. "  
  
" I know. " He looked a bit calmer then, so I lay down next to him. Then went to sleep. Hoping everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

Cinn: Finally finished, if I ever fell like it, I'll cover Reloaded, and the part of revolutions that has Trinity in it. If I ever feel like it... Still feel free to review this chappie. Well, Thanks to: -  
  
Triality: My brain is under threat from them everyday. Well, thanks for letting me know anyway. Thanks for the review.  
  
Trinity on the run: no I didn't forget your review, I only just got it. Thanks for the review, and I don't mind you not reviewing for a while, you did eventually and that's what counts, I think.  
  
Also, thank-you for EVERYONE who has reviewed, you helped make this possible, sorta.


End file.
